Crash Comics Volumen 1
by crash Barecode
Summary: Historia de un OC cae en universo Dc y no recuerda como sucedió. Sigue a Lance mientras el se aventura en este mundo de Héroes y Villanos mientras intenta recordar que lo tajo allí en primer lugar. Oc Op con diversos poderes, elementos de otros universos. Harem, como siempre y ligero Crossover con Marvel. Minúsculo homenaje a Stan Lee, Gracias creador de héroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia, sí otra más. Esta en particular se centrara en el universo DC. Estuve dudando en hacer esta historia hasta que finalmente un suceso del día de hoy (12 de noviembre de 2018) me convenciera de hacerla. Asi que decidí tomarme el tiempo para crear esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVOS ORIGENES.**

¿Alguna vez se imaginaron como seria la muerte? Supongo que es una pregunta bastante común, yo se que lo pensé varias veces. Lo imagine de muchas formas pero no es lo que me esperaba, sé que estoy muerto, recuerdo toda mi vida pero no recuerdo como morí ni las circunstancias que llevaron a mi muerte, solo sé que sucedió. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo muerto o si el tiempo siquiera significa algo para mi ahora.

No sé donde estoy en este momento, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo si es que aun lo tengo. Estoy pensando y puedo recordar quien solía ser asi que es lógico decir que mi mente existe de alguna forma. Tal vez esto pasa al morir, tu mente se libera del cuerpo y se une con el universo… o no, no tengo idea.

Al menos comparto el día de mi muerte con el gran Stan Lee. Sí, eso fue algo que me entere unas cuantas horas de morir. Marvel últimamente estaba dominando la ficción gracias a sus películas y era imposible no ser fan de ellas, si bien siempre se ha debatido cual editorial de comics es la mejor entre Marvel y DC, yo siempre considere que era imposible elegir alguna como ganadora ya que siempre las he visto con mucho cariño, aunque al pasar del tiempo me inclinado ligeramente entre una y la otra.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

 **-Cumpliré con mi parte del trato-** respondió una voz.

¿Trato? ¿Cuál trato?

No hubo respuesta esta vez. Al instante sentí como si fuera jalado por una fuerza irresistible, de repente me encontraba viendo una ciudad desde el tejado de un edificio. Lleve mi mano a la cabeza en señal de confusión ¿Dónde estoy?

Mientras admiraba la enorme ciudad una tarjeta dorada del tamaño de un sobre apareció frente a mí. La tome del aire y procedí a leerla con atención.

" _ **Querido señor Lombard, en este momento se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio de Star City en el universo de DC Comics según lo acordado…"**_ ¿Según lo acordado? Eso significa que yo fui quien pidió venir _**"… Además en poco tiempo debería notar que se encuentra en un nuevo cuerpo debido a que el anterior ya no existe…"**_ un poco desconcertado mire hacia mi derecha y observe mi reflejo en la ventana de un edificio y sí, me veo diferente. Mido 1.70 aproximadamente, caucásico ligeramente pálido, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro, me veo muy bien. Visto una simple camiseta negra debajo de una sudadera con capucha roja y pantalones de jean azules con zapatillas deportivas blancas. ¿Mi cuerpo ya no existe? Esa parte me pareció extraña ya que incluso muerto mi cuerpo debería existir _**"… El propósito de su nuevo cuerpo es que este sea capaz de desarrollar sus nuevos súper poderes, dichos poderes y habilidades estarán basados en personajes de Marvel comics asi como algunas únicas, de otras animaciones e incluso algunas provenientes de este universo, a continuación una lista de sus habilidades actuales:**_

 _ **Sexto sentido: Esta habilidad te permite ver a través de un tercer ojo simbólico. Esta habilidad te concede una visión en 360 grados o a través de largas distancias si se enfoca en una dirección específica cuyo límite depende de tu concentración. También funciona como una alarma interna ante el peligro y te permite predecir los movimientos de tu adversario siempre y cuando te mantengas enfocado en el…"**_

Esta habilidad me recuerda mucho al Haki de observación de One Piece, active el poder haciendo que mis pupilas adquieran un brillo dorado. No pude evitar asombrarme era como si hubiera estado ciego toda mi vida y acabara de abrir mis ojos por primera vez. No veía colores al igual que Neji al usar el Byakugan y las personas se veían como auras de diferentes colores y siluetas detalladas pudiendo diferenciar su ropa y cabello.

"… _**Técnica de la no Existencia:…"**_ De acuerdo ese es un nombre muy interesante y llamativo _**"… El sigilo siempre es importante y útil, con esta técnica podrás ocultar tu presencia por completo. Nadie podrá verte, escucharte, olerte ni sentirte; ni con tecnología o magia, ni dioses, ni mortales. Mientras este en uso los demás poderes y habilidades estarán inactivos…"**_

Curioso active esta habilidad y mi reflejo desapareció como esperaba, comencé a caminar e incluso pise con fuerza a propósito solo para demostrar que no hacia ningún ruido. Camine lentamente hasta un pájaro que se había posado en este techo y toque su cabeza, el ave ni siquiera lo noto. Acabo de convertirme en el mejor espía del mundo sin ningún entrenamiento o practica.

"… _**Tele transportación: Habilidad inspirada en Nightcrawler. Desaparece en una nube de niebla oscura y reaparece en otro lugar al instante, solo puedes teletransportarte a un lugar dentro del límite de tu visión…"**_

Emocionado pose la vista en el tajado de un edificio un par de pisos más alto que donde estaba, justo cruzando la calle. Me concentre por unos segundos y antes __de darme cuenta ya estaba allí y la niebla a mi alrededor no tardo mucho en difuminarse.

"… _**Magia: Eres un mago Harry, digo Lance. A partir de ahora eres lo que se conoce como Homo-Magi, un ser naturalmente adepto a la magia. Requiere de mucho entrenamiento para dominar las artes místicas pero también posees el poder de usar hechizos y magias de otros universos ficticios…"**_

Esta es mi habilidad con más potencial, tengo que empezar a practicar pronto.

"… _**Magic Breaker: De momento solo puede usarse a través de tus manos y sobra decir que mientras este en uso tus demás habilidades mágicas serán bloqueadas. Este tipo de magia te permite "romper" los hechizos y objetos mágicos simplemente tocándolos además de proteger tu mente contra la magia y efectos de esta..."**_

Ok, teniendo en cuenta que los seres más poderosos pueden usar algún tipo de magia esto es una gran ventaja ya que la magia en los comics esta rotísima. En fin, no puedo probar esto ahora asi que sigamos.

"… _**Súper fuerza: Nivel alta, limite actual 100 toneladas**_

 _ **Invulnerabilidad: Equivalente a la fuerza.**_

 _ **Súper velocidad: Sónica…"**_

Hmm, algo asi como Superboy en Young Justice…. Hablando de eso realmente no se en que universo Dc estoy, solo espero que no sea uno de esos en los que el mundo se fue al diablo o donde algunos miembros de la Liga, sino todos, son malvados.

"… _ **Divine Dividing: Poder robado descaradamente del Sacred Gear del mismo nombre perteneciente al universo de HighSchool DXD (¿futuro fanfic?) Este te permite dividir a la mitad el poder de tu adversario y agregar lo dividido a tus propias reservas. No cuenta con la conciencia de Albion, el Emperador Dragon Blanco…"**_

¡GENIAL! Este siempre había sido uno de mis poderes favoritos que he visto en animes del género mágico. No pudiendo esperar active el poder y al instante dos alas blancas y azules aparecieron en mi espalda sin romper mi ropa. Las admire por un segundo y no intente volar porque… bueno la verdad me asusta un poco volar jeje. Tendré que superarlo. No queriendo volar de momento desactive mis alas y continué leyendo.

"… _**El siguiente es un poder que se te ofreció como cortesía, Inventario: basado en múltiples videojuegos; Esta habilidad te permite almacenar armas y equipamiento en una dimensión de bolsillo a la que solo tú puedes acceder…"**_

Eso es genial, pensé mientras hacía desaparecer mi sudadera antes de volver a equiparla sobre mí. ¿Se imaginan a Iron Man con esta habilidad? Cambiando sus armaduras en un parpadeo según la situación que se presente, sería muy útil para él.

"… _**finalmente se te ha dado un factor curativo, no te emociones, no es muy acelerado y prácticamente es inútil en combate pero te será de utilidad para recuperarte de diversas lesiones además de darte la capacidad de combatir cualquier tipo de toxina o enfermedad siempre que no te mate primero. Sin más que agregar de momento no tengo más que despedirme y desearle suerte en su nueva vida, se que tiene problemas para recordar algunas cosas y espero que algún día logre despejar todas sus dudas"**_

Guarde la tarjeta en un bolsillo y me puse a reflexionar sobre las cosas. Estoy muerto en mi mundo de origen, eso es un hecho, hice un trato con un ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder traerme aquí, no recuerdo el trato pero al parecer mis nuevas habilidades eran parte de él. Tampoco pude evitar preguntarme si alguno de los poderosos seres de este multiverso saben sobre mí y si es asi ¿Están de acuerdo?

Dejando eso de lado admire a Star City frente a mí. Tengo suerte de no estar en Gotham, Batman estaría sobre mí en un parpadeo y, a pesar de que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, preferiría evitarlo por un tiempo. Últimamente Batman ha sido exageradamente eficiente en los comic, a tal punto que muchas de sus versiones alternativas han acabado solos con la liga de la justicia como en Batman Metal, el cual me gusto pero hacer del caballero oscuro el centro de todos los universos es una exageración.

El sonido de unos botes de basura cayendo me saco de mis pensamientos. Me incline por el borde del tejado y mire hacia abajo sorprendiéndome al ver a un hombre amenazando a un mujer que tenia sujetada contra la pared. Mi primer instinto fue meter la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mi celular y llamar a la policía pero no estaba allí.

Ok, no es ningún problema, Green Arrow vendrá y hará su acto de Robin Hood moderno y la salvará, sí eso va a pasar. Mire con nerviosismo hasta que finalmente el perpetrador saco una navaja. Asombrado no pude evitar saltar a la acción y momentáneamente olvide que podía teletransportarme y definitivamente no intentaría volar asi que simplemente me deje caer al suelo provocando un estruendo y agrietando el pavimento.

Ambos, la mujer y el hombre, saltaron por el susto separándose uno del otro. Viendo que el rehén ya no estaba en sus manos me adelante a una velocidad increíble y lo sujete de su chaqueta.

-Ya verás maldito- dije llevando mi brazo hacia atrás y disparándolo hacia la cara del sujeto, el cual cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego **(¡Mierda no puedo golpearlo! Podría matarlo)** El ladrón, aprovechando mi momento de duda me apuñalo en el hombro con la navaja, la cual se rompió en mi piel **( OK, invulnerabilidad entrando en acción)** el tipo dejo caer la navaja y me miro asustado mientras yo pensaba en qué hacer.

Volví mi vista hacia la mujer y la vi más calmada –Disculpe señorita- la llame haciendo que ella me mirara –Se que esto es poco ortodoxo y para nada profesional de mi parte pero aun no controlo mis nuevos poderes y uno de mis golpes podría convertir a este hombre en una pulpa sangrienta manchada en la pared…- note como el criminal se puso a temblar en mis manos cosa que ignore -… ¿Podría por favor tomar la tapa de ese bote de basura y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente o mínimamente atontado? He estado en su lugar y sé que debe tener ganas de desquitarse un poco- pregunte con la sonrisa más amable que era capaz de hacer.

La mujer me miro con una mezcla de confusión y asombro hasta que sus ojos se endurecieron en una expresión que me dejo sorprendido, ajusto el bolso en su hombro y tomo la tapa del bote de basura y se acerco con paso firme asustándome un poco.

¡PUMM! ¡PAM! ¡PUM! Lo golpeo de una manera terrible hasta dejarlo inconsciente y con una expresión estúpida en su cara.

-Buen brazo- comente mientras tomaba la tapa de basura abollada y la doble en mis manos como si fuera papel, las amolde hasta que se convirtieron en un par de esposas improvisadas que coloque en las manos del sujeto –Bueno debería de llamar a la policía para que venga por él, adiós- me despedí caminando un par de pasos y estaba a punto de saltar cuando la mujer hablo.

-Gracias- dijo haciendo que mi cara se ilumine, yo le di un pulgar arriba y salte haciendo varias acrobacias hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio de enfrente.

Ese fue un comienzo bastante extraño pero… ella está a salvo gracias a mí. Es la sensación más increíble que he tenido.

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad- recite una de las frases más famosas del comic. Me quede en ese edificio hasta que la policía llego y luego comencé a hacer parkour en una dirección aleatoria –Tal vez podría servir para esto- comente a mitad de un salto.

Viajar por medio de grandes saltos me recuerda mucho a Hulk. Mientras saltaba mi mente estaba enfocada en planear mis próximas acciones en este mundo y por ahora esto es lo que tenía:

Averiguar en qué universo de Dc me encuentro.

Una vez cumplido el punto 1 averiguar el tiempo en el que me encuentro.

Entrenar con mis nuevos poderes.

Encontrar un lugar para vivir.

Encontrar alguna fuente de ingresos.

Pare a descansar un segundo y vi frente a mí un pequeño edificio en venta, concentre mi sexto sentido y logre ver el interior del lugar. Manteniendo la concentración me teletransporte dentro. El lugar estaba deshabitado como esperaba pero aun tenían algunos muebles cubiertos por plástico. Un poco agotado mentalmente por toda la información que forcé dentro de mi mente, me dispuse a dormir en un sofá que había en la planta baja.

 **UNIVERSO MARVEL:**

Aquí nos encontramos con una escena conocida por todos, Peter Benjamin Parker acaba de ser picado por una araña, pero en vez de aplastarla el joven Neoyorkino la golpeo con el dorso de su mano sacándola de su cuerpo. Al caer la araña huyo de la escena rápidamente hasta que de la nada fue absorbida por un pequeño portal llevándola hasta lo desconocido.

 **La ficha del Oc está debajo.**

 **En fin este fue el primer capítulo, al principio iba a desechar esta idea en pos de otras pero la repentina muerte del gran Stan Lee me inspiro a continuar con eta idea y que si bien yo siempre creí que DC supera a Marvel por una pequeña diferencia quise incluir algunos elementos en este fic.**

 **Ahora les pregunto a ustedes ¿Quién de las diferentes versiones de Spiderman quieren que aparezca? ¿Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales o alguien diferente? Déjenlo en los comentarios. Esto por supuesto indica la aparición de algunos villanos de nuestro héroe arácnido.**

 **Lance Lombard: Basado en la costumbre de Stan Lee de hacer que sus personajes compartan la misma inicial tanto en nombre como apellido.**

 **Lance es una persona de nuestro mundo que gracias a circunstancias desconocidas acabo en el mundo de DC, siendo uno de sus principales objetivos el descubrir los eventos que lo llevaron allí.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Raza: Humano/ Metahumano/ Mutante/ HomoMagi**

 **Edad: 21 años (Mentalmente) 15 años (Físicamente) 16 (al iniciar el canon)**

 **Fuerza: Sobrehumana. Equiparable a la de Superboy.**

 **Velocidad: Sobrehumana, Lance puede moverse a la velocidad del sonido sin embargo suele valerse de su habilidad para teletransportarce.**

 **Defensa: Sobrehumana. Lance es capaz de resistir impactos, explosiones y cortes en un buen nivel y gracias a su factor curativo puede curarse de cualquier tipo de toxina u enfermedad.**

 **Resistencia: Sobrehumana. Lance es capaz de luchar durante grandes periodos de tiempo e incluso herido y gracias a su factor curativo su tiempo de sanación es menor al del humano promedio necesitando solo unas horas para sanar lo que normalmente llevaría días e incluso semanas.**

 **Inteligencia: Superior al promedio pero dentro de los límites humanos.**

 **Ocupación: Héroe, aunque como todos sabemos, solo se necesita un mal día para convertir a un hombre en un monstruo. (Esta es mi forma de decir que el futuro es incierto)**

 **En algún momento quizás haya un power up, si se me ocurre alguno bueno, pueden dar sugerencias. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡CAPITULO 1 Reescrito!**

 **Les doy las gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a este fic, el cual es uno de los que más me intimidaba en escribir junto con el de Hatty Potter, por el hecho de que la comunidad de fans del comic suelen ser bastante difíciles en algunas ocasiones y por el hecho de que si bien he leído algunos comic mi verdadero fanatismo viene de las diferentes adaptaciones animadas.**

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **AVENTURAS ARACNIDAS.**

Bienvenidos a esta triste historia, hoy narraremos las aventuras de un pequeño personaje, tan pequeño que a pesar de su importancia jamás se le ha nombrado ni si le ha dado demasiada importancia después de que cumplió con el evento que lo llevo a existir.

Les presento a Ralf, el es una araña genéticamente alterada. Si, él fue quien a través de su mordedura le otorgo poderes a Peter Parker. Pero esta no es su historia sino de Ralf.

Como ya han de saber Ralf, al igual que nuestro protagonista principal, fue arrebatado de su mundo para asi terminar el universo Dc. Por supuesto hay una gran diferencia entre Lance y Ralf, además de la obvia, y es que Ralf al ser una araña no ha notado la diferencia entre este lugar y el anterior, excepto por el hecho de que antes estaba bajo un techo y ahora no.

Su vida ha sido muy difícil últimamente y no ha podido encontrar ni un solo momento de paz. Primero había creado su telaraña en lo alto de un edificio pero fue arrojada lejos de allí por un humano volador vestido de azul, el cual paso a tal velocidad que la corriente de aire lo arrastro lejos de su hogar para terminar adherido a la capa roja de dicho humano.

Asi fue como el pobre Ralf termino a la deriva lejos de su viejo hogar y lejos de su nuevo hogar también. El humano volador se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa rompiendo el aire a su paso hasta detenerse repentinamente a observar lo que parecía ser un incendio. El abrupto freno causo que Ralf se despegara de la capa y cayera al vacio varios metros hasta aterrizar en un perro, dicho animal era un perro salchicha al cual Ralf mordió en su nerviosismo y huyo rápidamente. El can chillo de dolor y colapso.

Ralf trepo por una pared cercana y se refugió en el ático de un pequeño edificio esperando conseguir un poco de paz. Se acomodo en una viga y tejió y tejió sin descanso hasta construir su nueva y, lo que él espera que sea, su ultima telaraña.

El arácnido se poso allí pacíficamente hasta que la puerta del ático se abrió y otro de esos molestos humanos entro a perturbar su paz.

 **Continuara…**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL HEROE FUJITIVO.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que aparecí en esa azotea de Star City y las cosas han ido relativamente bien. He progresado bastante con mis poderes pudiendo dominar perfectamente mi fuerza y velocidad, aunque me llevo mucha practica.

En cuanto a la Teletransportacion y la Técnica de no existencia, estos solo son poderes activar y desactivar asi que no tuve problemas en acostumbrarme a ellos.

Mi Divine Dividing fue un problema totalmente distinto y es que al no tener a un oponente con poderes para usar en contra realmente no la he probado. Hasta ahora he decidido evitar enfrentarme con los llamados "Súper criminales" es decir aquellos que poseen ya sea poderes propios o tecnología avanzada. Mientras tanto yo me concentraba en delincuentes menores como ladrones y matones de callejón, pandillas y una que otra vez me he enfrentado a la mafia, ya saben esos humanos simples que dependen de armas simples a las cuales soy prácticamente inmune. Suena cobarde pero estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

En cuanto al tema de mi magia pues fue interesante por decir lo menos. Al igual y como decía la tarjeta puedo aprovechar magia y hechizos de otros universos ficticios por lo que mi primer instinto fue intentar manifestar mi poder mágico creando una esfera entre mis manos, la cual en un descuido salió volando por la ventana y se perdió en el horizonte. Con el tiempo me volví ligeramente más diestro y cosas como la transformación de objetos se volvió más fácil de usar, sin embargo tengo como objetivo a corto plazo usar algún tipo de magia real con hechizos y todo.

También aprendí un poco de transformación humana básica, habilidad que uso para alterar el color de mi cabello y ojos cuando estoy trabajando como héroe. Usualmente mantengo mis ojos dorados otorgados por mi sexto sentido y cambio el color de mi cabello a un plata oscuro que hacía que me pareciera a Vali Lucifer de HighSchool DXD y no me pongo ningún tipo de mascara. Principalmente debido al hecho de que nunca creí que las mascaras de domino fueran suficiente para ocultar la identidad de alguien, es decir, solo tapan los malditos pómulos ¿Quién demonios se confunde con algo asi?

Si se preguntan cómo me he estado manteniendo a mi mismo pues estoy robando un poco de dinero. No se asusten, solo robo a los criminales y evito robar grandes sumas para no llamar la atención, me limito al dinero que los criminales llevan en sus billeteras o bolsillos y cuando lucho contra pandillas o mafias jamás tomo dinero de todos los miembros de dichos grupos para que no parezca sospechoso, pero incluso asi obtengo unos cientos de dólares a la semana y teniendo en cuenta que no pago alquiler o servicios básicos es más que suficiente.

Regresando al presente es hora de patrullar asi que me volví indetectable, como siempre cuando salgo de día, y comencé a saltar por los tejados observando en caso de que deba intervenir. Pase unas buenas dos horas haciendo esto hasta que finalmente me encontré con un problema, uno grande y a la vista del público.

Sea lo que fuera que haga ahora me daría a conocer al mundo, incluso si nadie logra verme los héroes se darían cuenta de que alguien ajeno a ellos había hecho su trabajo.

El evento en cuestión era una toma de rehenes en un banco, usando mi sexto sentido y enfocándolo en el interior del banco vi algo que me hizo hervir de ira, provocando que perdiera el foco y por lo tanto que dejara de ver lo que sucedía. Dentro había una niña, no mayor a diez años con una bomba atada al pecho llorando mientras su madre la abrazaba negándose a apartarse de su lado.

¿Qué diablos debería hacer? No puedo desactivar una bomba y hay muchas probabilidades de que estalle si intento quitársela, sin mencionar que ella no era la única en peligro. Extendiendo mis sentidos una vez mas conté exactamente 13 rehenes que se encontraban boca abajo en el suelo.

Decidiendo que sería mejor acercarme me volví indetectable nuevamente y me acerque al banco. Al ver que tenían la puerta principal bien vigilada rodee el edificio y extendí mis sentidos de nuevo más específicamente hasta poder localizar un armario en donde podría teletransportarme sin delatarme por la niebla que suelo dejar.

Con un PUFF aparecí en dicho armario y me oculte nuevamente, abrí la puerta y salí con cuidado de que nadie viera como la puerta se abría y se cerraba por sí misma. Me acerque rápidamente aprovechando el hecho de que nadie se percataría de mí y comencé a examinar la bomba que estaba atada a la pequeña.

No la entiendo, todos los cables son del mismo color y no estoy seguro de que hacer.

-¡Que nadie intente nada, si alguno de ustedes levanta la cabeza presionare este botón y todos volaremos en pedazos!- dijo uno de los ladrones, esta vistiendo lo mismo que los demás, taje negro con chaleco antibalas y usan mascaras de payasos. El hombre sujetaba un pequeño remoto en su mano izquierda mientras tenía una metralleta en la mano derecha. Junto a él estaban otros 3 hombres también armados paseándose por la habitación asegurándose de que nadie intentara nada. Extendiendo mis sentidos logre ubicar a otros dos hombres en la parte posterior y por su silueta parecían estar llenando una bolsa con dinero u otras cosas de valor.

No sé qué harán con la bomba o con los rehenes una vez que tengan el dinero. Si detengo a los otros dos ganare más tiempo en caso de necesitarlo. Con ese plan me adentre en el edificio hasta que encontré a los dos criminales, desactive mi camuflaje y usando mi súper velocidad combinada con mi súper fuerza los ataque.

El primer de ellos cayo simplemente con un golpe en la sien delatando mi presencia, rápidamente me acerque al segundo antes de que de la alerta y propine un combo de golpes, atacando primero a su garganta para que no pudiera hablar, luego le di una patada al estomago y cuando se inclino le di un golpe de codo en la nuca desmayándolo. Por el simple hecho de poder tome sus armas y las doble como un pretzel hasta que fueron completamente inservibles. Rápidamente tome una mesa que se encontraba cerca y con un pensamiento de "TRANSFORMAR" la mesa comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que se convirtió en una cadena, la cual use para atar a esos bastardos.

De acuerdo paso 2: Obtener el detonador.

No teniendo que preocuparse por un ataque por la espalda, me teletransporte hacia el líder y le arrebate el detonador, el me miro con sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo sujete y me teletransporte fuera del banco justo sobre una patrulla y lo deje caer de espaldas desde la altura suficiente como para romper el parabrisas y dejarlo inconsciente.

-3 más en camino- comente secamente a los policías que miraron sorprendidos y regrese adentro.

Apenas aparecí, sentí peligro a mis 6 asi que voltee rápidamente y use la palma de mi mano para cubrir el cañón del arma automática, la cual disparo varias rondas hasta que cerré mi mano doblándolo y dejándolo inservible para luego patear al ladrón en el pecho haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

Uno de los otros dos intento tomar un rehén mientras que el otro me apuntaba en un intento por persuadirme o matarme pero es inútil. Sé exactamente en donde están y que es lo que están haciendo y soy mucho más rápido que ellos. Sin darles tiempo me teletransporte cerca del primero y lo sujete arrojándolo al aire para luego teletransportarme hacia el otro, arrebatarle el arma y arrojarlo al aire también. Mientras ellos estaban en el aire, a unos pocos centímetros de chocar, salte y los tome por sus cabezas estrellándolas una con la otra para luego regresar afuera y dejarlos caer cerca de las patrullas.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- pregunto-grito alguien y cuando mire a mi lado note no solo a Green Arrow sino también a Speedy, siendo el ultimo quien me hablo mientras me apuntaba con su arco.

-Hay otros dos sujetos adentro inconscientes y hay una pequeña con un explosivo amarrado en su pecho- le dije para luego voltear y caminar lentamente al edificio entrando como si nada estuviera pasando. No estaba tratando de sonar genial, la verdad es que me siento muy intimidado y no sabía cómo debería tratar con esto de conocer a uno de los héroes, lo que si sé es que este no es el momento de preocuparme por eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta habíamos entrado todos, los rehenes se habían levantado lentamente y al ver al dúo detrás de mí se aliviaron al instante.

-¡Todos por favor salgan de aquí!- dijo el arquero con voz de mando despejando el edificio rápidamente, excepto por el dúo de madre e hija.

-Le quite esto- dije dándole el detonador y apartándome para que hagan su trabajo. Green Arrow asintió y fue directo a la bomba para desactivarla.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- pregunto bruscamente Speedy otra vez y yo lo ignore otra vez. Simplemente me centre en la niña frente a mí, no me iré hasta que ella este a salvo. Podía sentir sus ojos enfocados en mí mientras su ira desbordaba.

-Nadie importante- respondí porque ya me estaba molestando, no hay ninguna necesidad de que sea tan grosero. Por suerte G.A ya había terminado y la niña junto con su madre fueron escoltadas por un policía.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo G.A con un tono amistoso a lo cual yo asentí, realmente no sabía que decir –Ah, veo que eres uno de los callados- comento refiriéndose a mi actitud.

No era mi intención, la verdad aun no había decidido qué tipo de héroe quería ser. Podría ser como Spiderman y hacer chistes o alguien más calmado o simplemente serio. De momento me comporto asi más por nervios que otra cosa.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto el arquero vestido de rojo, valla que está empezando a molestarme.

-¡Speedy, tranquilo!- reprendió Green Arrow a su protegido haciéndolo retroceder sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en mi dirección –También me gustaria saber tu nombre- dijo amablemente el arquero.

-No tengo uno, acabo de empezar- respondí con encogimiento de hombros –Fue un placer pero ya me voy- dije teletransportandome antes de que pudieran decir algo. Una vez llegue a la parte trasera del edificio me camufle y me aleje rápidamente.

 **DENTRO DEL BANCO:**

-Bueno, eso fue interesante- comento Green Arrow al ver los poderes de Lance –Muy curioso, tal vez la liga deba saber sobre el- dijo rascando su barbilla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto su compañero, curioso de porque ese idiota seria de interés para la liga.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con las lecturas de energía desconocidas que aparecieron en Star City hace un par de semanas- respondió Green Arrow, el había sido alertado de este hecho por el mismísimo caballero de la noche.

 **DIAS DESPUÉS:**

-(Esto podría ser molesto)- pensó Lance mientras veía las noticias en una cafetería, todavía se hablaba sobre el incidente de hace un par de días en donde Star City conoció al nuevo héroe desconocido. Se hablaba mucho del hecho de que solo vestía con una sudadera con capucha negra y unos jeans en vez de uno de los trajes de espandex a los que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado –( Creo que es el momento de dejar de esconderme y de irme de esta ciudad)-

Habiendo terminado su desayuno, Lance regreso a su hogar temporal para recuperar sus cosas y ponerlas en una maleta, la cual puso en su inventario. Una vez afuera con su "Disfraz" de héroe comenzó correr a su máxima velocidad y a saltar de un edificio a otro por un par de minutos hasta que se detuvo en el mismo edificio en el cual había aparecido hace casi tres semanas.

-(La cantidad de cosas que he vivido en tan poco tiempo…)- pensó mientras veía la ciudad por última vez.

-Asi que eres tú del que todos hablan- comento una voz femenina sorprendiendo a Lance, su sexto sentido le alertaba sobre el peligro pero si se acerca una presencia que no es amenazadora no podía sentirla y al estar distraído ni siquiera se le ocurrió estar pendiente de su alrededor, el tomo nota sobre estos errores. Lance volteo y se encontró con Black Canary y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la palabra "Hermosa" (Supongo que… la belleza de las mujeres esta en otro nivel en este universo) pensó mientras regresaba su vista hacia delante para no quedársele viendo.

-Si- respondió simplemente sin dejar de ver el horizonte, podía escuchar como la rubia se acercaba a su lado pero se quedo inmóvil.

-Soy Black Canary por cierto, Green Arrow me hablo de ti, es un placer conocerte- se presento cortésmente.

Antes de que pudiera responder le vino a la mente una idea. (En la mayoría de los fanfic donde un personajes está en la misma posición que yo hace lo posible para ocultar su procedencia y el hecho de que conoce prácticamente todo lo necesario sobre el universo en el que esta hasta que finalmente su secreto sale a la luz. Ahora yo me pregunto ¿vale la pena ocultarlo? ¿No sería más divertido si simplemente dejo caer esta bomba desde el principio?) pensó Lance.

-Pues no tengo nombre pero aun asi es un placer conocerte señorita Lance- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Canary se quedo helada por un segundo, cosa que nuestro héroe aprovecho para seguir hablando –No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie asi como tampoco revelare que Oliver Queen es Green Arrow o que Roy Harper es Speedy ni las identidades secretas de los demás miembros de la liga- dijo inmóvil, no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco ya que no buscaba una pelea.

Ella lo miro con seriedad no muy segura de cómo proceder en el momento (Hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudar a la gente, incluso sospechamos que él es quien ha estado capturando miembros de la mafia y demás criminales) pensó la súper heroína -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto con sospecha.

-Se mucho más que eso- respondió crípticamente el enmascarado –En fin, ya debo irme- dijo teletransportandose a la parte de abajo del edificio en el que estaban y volviéndose indetectable.

-Tenemos una situación- dijo Black Canary en su comunicador.

Mientras tanto Lance había llegado a la estación de trenes en donde había comprado su boleto a Nueva York decidiendo que viajaría por un tiempo más que nada para alejarse de su reciente fama en lo que la Liga de la Justicia da con su paradero para obtener sus respuestas.

 **ATALAYA:**

La Atalaya, se alza como la más avanzada y sofisticada base de operaciones de la Liga de la Justicia. Esta cuenta con tecnología de punta capaz de detectar desde los más importantes sucesos de la tierra hasta un simple robo. Oculta del público quienes creen que la verdadera base es el salón de la justicia, una trampa para turistas que cumple con tarea de desviar la atención de los civiles. Tiene múltiples cuartos para diversos usos y uno de ellos está siendo usado en este momento: La sala de reuniones.

En esta sala se encuentran los miembro fundadores de la Liga: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) y Hawkgirl. También se encontraban los miembros Black Canary y Green Arrow.

¿El tema a discusión? Pues nuestro protagonista, el cual había dejado caer una bomba de información que fácilmente había alterado al equipo protector de la tierra.

-¿Estás diciendo que este chico que salió de la nada conoce todas nuestras identidades secretas?- pregunto Flash con sorpresa.

-Sí, el menciono mi identidad, la de G.A y la de Speedy. Además aseguro saber las identidades de todos en la Liga y mucho mas- respondió Canary con un asentimiento.

-También sospechamos que fue el causante de las lecturas de energía desconocida que tuvieron lugar hace 2 semanas y tres días en el centro de Star City y de la captura de al menos 50 miembros de la mafia y criminales de menor nivel- mientras Arrow hablaba, Batman había tecleado varios comandos en la computadora y pronto se mostraron las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia del banco durante el robo que Lance había detenido.

-Estas son imágenes del robo del banco de Star City- dijo el caballero oscuro mientras los miembros de la Liga observaban con interés al héroe desconocido acabar con los ladrones rápidamente y sin esfuerzo –El sujeto ha demostrado diversos poderes que incluyen: Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, invulnerabilidad y el más llamativo de todos teletransporte- no había cámaras dentro de la bóveda por lo que no obtuvieron imágenes de las capacidades mágicas de Lance.

-Detuvo a seis hombres armados en menos de 3 minutos, impresionante- comento Manhunter quien miro atentamente las imágenes –Sus ojos parecen desprender cierto brillo, quizás la señal de alguna otra habilidad- aporto el marciano.

-Supongo que tiene talento- comento Hal Jordan.

-No parece tener ningún entrenamiento de combate pero sus ataques son muy precisos, su talento es natural- comento Wonder Woman, la princesa de las Amazonas es considerada como una de las más grandes guerreras de la tierra y era experta en estas cosas.

-No pudo desactivar la bomba, eso demuestra que la tecnología no es su fuerte- comento Green Arrow –Dejo que yo me encargara de esa parte, no quiso arriesgarse a herir a la niña- explico el arquero.

-No parece ser un enemigo- comento Hawkgirl, diciendo lo que estaba en la mente de muchos en la sala.

-Enemigo o no, una persona con su conocimiento es peligroso para toda la Liga y debe ser interrogado- dijo Batman con la frialdad de costumbre.

-Espera un momento Batman, no niego que la información que posee pueda ser peligrosa en malas manos pero hasta ahora el chico no ha hecho más que ayudar y comportarse como un héroe, no creo que tratarlo como criminal sea una solución- dijo Superman hablando por primera vez desde que la reunión comenzó.

-No sabemos nada sobre él, y si él fue el causante de la anomalía energética podría significar un peligro- respondió Batman –Sin mencionar esto:- dijo volviendo a teclear en la computadora mostrando la imagen de un libro, el libro era totalmente negro con cubierta de cuero y una joya purpura en el centro; estaba cerrado con un candado de oro.

-¿Un libro? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con este sujeto?- pregunto Flash confundido, confusión que fue reflejada por los demás miembros.

-Este libro fue encontrado por Zatara, según él es un Libro de hechizos cuyo contenido es desconocido y es imposible de abrir incluso con el conocimiento mágico de él y de Kent Nelson. Este grimorio apareció exactamente hace dos semanas y tres días a las 3:47 A.M, exactamente a la misma hora en la que se originaron las lecturas de Star city- explico el encapuchado.

Los héroes y heroínas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras reflexionaban sobre toda la información que acaban de recibir.

-Aun asi después de todo el bien que ha hecho se merece el beneficio de la duda- dijo Superman poniéndose de pie –Creo que debemos buscarlo y hablar con él, pedirle que nos cuente sobre sí mismo, de donde viene y como obtuvo esa información. Si es necesario actuaremos para capturarlo e interrogarlo pero hasta entonces no debe ser tratado como un enemigo- propuso el hombre de acero recibiendo apoyo de los demás miembros de la liga.

-Bien- dijo Batman frunciendo el ceño pero la votación estaba hecha y no hay nada que él pudiera hacer asi que se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 **CON LANCE:**

El pelinegro caminaba por la acera mientras comía un Hot Dog, todas sus preocupaciones dejadas de lado por el momento. (¿Qué estará haciendo la Liga en este momento? Tal vez fue apresurado soltar la bomba al principio pero eso me evitara muchas situaciones molestas en el futuro además de que quería romper con los clichés) pensó con ligera diversión.

El no sabía exactamente a donde iba sin embargo desde que llegó se había movido en una dirección específica como si estuviera en piloto automático mientras se dejaba llevar. (Ahora que estoy en Nueva York no puedo evitar preguntarme algo ¿Por qué se llaman Nueva York? ¿Acaso hubo una Vieja York?) Pensó caminando hacia, lo que el desconocía, un evento muy importante.

 **OTRA PARTE:**

En este lugar nos encontramos con quien es, de momento, el único hechicero perteneciente a la Liga de la Justicia, Giovanni "John" Zatara. El junto a su hija y aprendiz Zatanna se encontraban descansando de una cesión de entrenamiento en las artes místicas y estaban conversando sobre los eventos recientes.

-… es por eso que quiero que tengas cuidado Zatanna- explico Zatara a su hija. Acababa de relatarle sobre el conocimiento que posee nuestro protagonista.

La joven hechicera se sorprendió bastante por la noticia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sabia la identidad secreta de Batman cosa que solo los miembros fundadores de la Liga y algunos pocos mas sabían -¿Entonces este tipo está conectado de alguna forma con el libro de hechizos que encontraste?- pregunto con curiosidad. Dicho libro estaba actualmente encerrado bajo llave.

-Hn, el libro apareció exactamente en el mismo momento en el que Batman recibió las lecturas de energía en Star City y consecuentemente el joven apareció en la ciudad de la nada- respondió el padre para luego echar un vistazo al reloj –Hija debo irme, hay una reunión con el resto de la Liga para informales sobre esta situación. Compórtate mientras no estoy- dijo sacando su barita y recitando uno de sus famosos hechizos al revés, al terminar sus palabras fue transportado abandonando la habitación.

Zatanna suspiro ante la sobreprotección de su padre y fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

 **TOC, TOC**

Dejando de lado el vaso, la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta principal y vio a través de la mirilla solo para no encontrar nada. Encogiéndose de hombros y sin nada que hacer se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

 **¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡PUUUUUMM!**

Regreso a la sala de estar corriendo y lo que vio la asombro: El libro de Hechizos que su padre encontró había atravesado la puerta dejándola en pedazos y la joya purpura que se ubicaba en el centro se abrió revelando un ojo anaranjado que miraba por todas partas hasta que finalmente salto por la ventana.

-¡Oh no!- exclamo la chica saliendo de su casa, corriendo tras el libro.

 **CON LANCE:**

Lance seguía caminando mientras observaba la ciudad y al doblar en una esquina fue atacado… ¿Por un libro?

-(Ok, esto es lo más raro que me haya pasado)- pensó observando detenidamente el libro, al voltearlo se encontró con el ojo que lo miraba fijamente. El devolvió la mirada hasta que sintió un piquete en su dedo.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! - Lance ni siquiera se puso a pensar en el hecho de que logro dañarlo a pesar de su invulnerabilidad y que había sangrado un poco. Regreso su mirada al libro y noto que estaba pasando algo, su sangre derramada estaba siendo absorbida por la portada y esta comenzó a cambiar. Ahora era un libro con portada de cuero marrón y puntas plateadas con el ojo naranja todavía mirándolo fijamente y de un momento a otro el candado dorado se abrió permitiéndole acceso a su contenido.

A punto de abrirlo Lance escucho que alguien se acercaba y al estar en posesión de un objeto extraño decidió transformar su cabello hasta adquirir su tono plateado oscuro y activo su "Sexto sentido" para darle a sus ojos su brillo dorado. Sus acciones fueron las correctas viendo que frente a él se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules vistiendo lo que parecía ser un uniforme de una escuela privada. Lance la reconoció fácilmente como Zatanna Zatara. **(** ¿Todas las mujeres de este universo serán tan hermosas? **)** pensó distraído hasta volver a centrarse.

Zatanna encontró el libro en las manos de un chico que no conocía pero gracias a la descripción de su padre supo que se trataba del héroe misterioso que buscaba la Liga de la Justicia. Ella lo miro durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar pensar que era un chico muy guapo, el cabello plateado era un poco extraño pero aun asi se veía bien.

-Supongo que vienes persiguiendo a este libro- dijo Lance cortando el silencio tenso.

La hechicera salió de sus pensamientos –Si- respondió poniéndose en guardia haciendo que Lance suspire.

-Escucha Zatanna- dijo sorprendiéndola al saber su nombre –Realmente no quiero pelear, esta cosa literalmente salto a mi cara y no tengo idea de porque- dijo el acercándose lentamente y estirando el brazo para entregárselo.

Ella tomo el libro aun un poco desconfiada –De acuerdo, voy a creerte por ahora- dijo solo para que el libro saltara de sus manos y chocara con el pecho de Lance.

-Genial, otra vez- dijo molesto sujetando el libro y mirando a la chica frente a él –Eres una hechicera ¿Sabes por qué hace esto?- pregunto.

-No, no había hecho nada extraño hasta ahora- respondió confundida y observo el libro –Se ve diferente también- comento notando el cambio.

-Cuando lo sujete me dio un piquete en el dedo y absorbió mi sangre, un momento después se veía asi- explico Lance – ¿No me voy a convertir en una especie de hombre-libro cierto?- pregunto en un tono de broma haciéndola reír un poco.

-No lo creo- respondió un poco más relajada –Tal vez mi padre sepa por qué sucedió- dijo ella.

-¿Tu padre el miembro de la Liga de la Justicia?- pregunto Lance un poco inseguro a lo que ella asintió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Estas huyendo de la Liga?- pregunto acusadoramente Zatanna.

-No realmente- dijo Lance suspirando –Simplemente estoy haciendo lo mío en lo que me encuentran, trato de hacer tiempo para pensar la mejor forma de responder sus preguntas- explico mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el muro –Hasta ahora solo se me ocurrió : Hola soy Lance- dijo saludando con la mano mientras sonreía.

-Asi que te llamas Lance- dijo ella a lo que Lance asintió -¿De verdad conoces la identidad secreta de toda la Liga de la Justicia?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Identidades, orígenes, habilidades, debilidades y todo eso. De algunos más que de otros- respondió al no encontrar ninguna excusa que lo convenciera de guardad silencio.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto Zatanna.

-Digamos que de donde yo vengo las historias de la Liga de la Justicia y sus miembros son muy conocidas- respondió crípticamente.

-¿Cómo exactamente?- pregunto una voz masculina que sorprendió Lance y Zatanna, ambos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con la Liga de la Justicia. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl y Green Lantern estaban volando mientras que Batman y Flash estaban sobre una plataforma creada por Hal Jordan y John Zatara estaba levitando en una plataforma de su propia creación.

-Supongo que aquí empiezan las explicaciones y se terminan mis vacaciones- dijo Lance poniéndose de pie con el libro aun en su mano –Que molestia- se quejo pues él quería que corrieran como pollos sin cabeza por un rato mas.

 **EN FIN; UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO SOLO PORQUE SI. DIGANME QUE OPINAN Y POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS SUJERENCIAS PARA EL HAREM YA QUE SINCERAMENTE FUE LO QUE MENOS ME DEDIQUE A PLANEAR SIENDO ZATANNA LA UNICA CONFIRMADA.**

 **SEGÚN LA WIKI DE YOUNG JUSTICE ZATANNA Y SU PADRE VIVEN EN NUEVA YORK, A PESAR DE QUE A WIKI DE DC DICE QUE SUELEN REALIZAR SU TRABAJO DE HEROE EN SAN FRANSISCO. COSA RARA PERO NO ES REALMENTE DEMACIADO IMPORTANTE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y TODAS, ESPERO QUE LA PASEN GENIAL Y QUE SU 2019 SEA UN AÑO LLENO DE SITUACIONES POSITIVAS Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SOLTANDO LA SOPA.**

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto Zatanna.

-Digamos que de donde yo vengo las historias de la Liga de la Justicia y sus miembros son muy conocidas- respondió crípticamente.

-¿Cómo exactamente?- pregunto una voz masculina que sorprendió a Lance y Zatanna, ambos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con la Liga de la Justicia. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl y Green Lantern estaban volando mientras que Batman y Flash estaban sobre una plataforma creada por Hal Jordan y John Zatara estaba levitando en una plataforma de su propia creación.

-Supongo que aquí empiezan las explicaciones y se terminan mis vacaciones- dijo Lance poniéndose de pie con el libro aun en su mano –Que molestia- se quejo pues él quería que corrieran como pollos sin cabeza por un rato mas.

 **Segundos después:**

Todos terminaron en la caza de Zatanna reunidos en el comedor sentados en una mesa que fue agrandada por la magia de Zatara. Lance estaba en la punta de la mesa con todas sus miradas puestas en el mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas que saco de su inventario ocultándolo discretamente para que crean que lo saco de su chaqueta. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar asi que simplemente trato de relajarse.

La liga y Zatanna solo lo miraron con expresiones confusas debido a que no solo no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto sino que ni siquiera parecían llamar su atención, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a Batman. Lance levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de todos los presentes.

-¿Quieren?- pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa ofreciendo de sus bocadillos.

-¡Claro, gracias!- para la sorpresa de nadie el que acepto la oferta fue Flash, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda asi que Lance le paso la bolsa y el velocista comenzó a devorar las delicias saladas -¿Qué? tengo hambre- dijo Flash al notar las miradas de sus compañeros.

-OK… supongo que debo empezar- dijo Lance poniendo fin al silencio incomodo y recuperando la atención –Hola, mi nombre es Lance Lombard, tengo 15 años pero antes de morir tenía 21, soy libra y mi comida favorita es el espagueti con albóndigas. Conozco las identidades de todos ustedes asi como sus poderes, debilidades y sus historias de origen y solo para que vean que hablo en serio también se que su base se llama Atalaya y está en la órbita del planeta- se presento saludando con la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Batman frunció el ceño ante la información que acaba de revelar, Flash dejo de comer y lo miro con la boca abierta aunque no pudo negar que la primera parte de su presentación fue divertida. El resto de la Liga analizo sus palabras con cuidado y si bien saber que conocía sobre la Atalaya fue sorprendente, lo que llamo su atención fue otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que moriste?- pregunto Hawkgirl que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Pues a que morí, ya sabes colgué los tenis, di mi último aliento… morir- dijo sin ningún indicio de preocupación.

-¡Deja de jugar y responde! ¡¿Dónde obtuviste esa información?! ¡¿Quién mas sabe sobre esto?!- interrogo Batman golpeando la mesa y dándole a Lance su mirada más intimidante pero él no se inmuto.

Lance suspiro, Batman es uno de sus personajes favoritos pero en este momento el entendió que algunos personajes es mejor verlos desde afuera que interactuar con ellos directamente. Si no fuera el al que interrogaba probablemente le hubiera parecido entretenido –Si no me creen pueden usar el Lazo de la verdad en mí, lo que sea para que esto acabe. Odio los interrogatorios- se quejo Lance frunciendo el ceño por primera vez.

Wonder Woman miro a sus compañeros y asintió sacando su lazo y lo arrojo hacia Lance, el cual esquivo hacia un lado y lo sujeto con su mano negándose a ser restringido ya que no era un criminal.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto- dijo mientras el lazo dorado brillaba en la palma de su mano. La liga se sorprendió, aunque algunos de ellos seguían escépticos –Y para responder a tu pregunta, nadie a demás de mi sabe lo que yo sé, al menos no en este universo- dijo con su sonrisa de regreso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Superman interrumpiendo a Batman para recordarle que esto no era un interrogatorio.

-Yo nací en un universo diferente a este, allí viví hasta mis 21 años, luego morí y fui traído a este universo con los recuerdos de mi vida pasada que incluye mucho sobre ustedes y los villanos y otras cosas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Por ejemplo tu verdadero nombre es Clark Kent también conocido como Kal-El hijo del científico Kriptoniano Jor-El y su esposa Lara, cuando tu naciste tus padres te enviaron a la tierra para escapar de la destrucción de Kripton y aterrizaste en Kansas donde fuiste encontrado y adoptado por un par de buenas personas que te criaron como su propio hijo, en algún momento de tu niñez ellos te revelaron tu verdadera procedencia y al crecer te convertiste en Superman mientras que también trabajas como periodista en el Diario El planeta- dijo casi sin respirar haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran por la cantidad de detalles.

-Tu- dijo señalando a Flash –Eres Barry Allen obtuviste tus poderes en un accidente que involucra químicos y un rayo, estas conectado a la Speed Force cosa que te da tu súper velocidad y demás habilidades- dijo para luego señalar a Green Lantern –Tu eres Hal Jordam, un piloto de combate que un día al probar un avión te estrellaste. Poco después fuiste transportado por un anillo verde que te llevo con el moribundo Abin Sur, con sus últimas palabras el te explico que fuiste elegido por el anillo debido a tu capacidad para superar el miedo para convertirte en un miembro de los Green Lantern Corps, protectores del universo- Hal se quedo de piedra y todas sus dudas se esfumaron al conocer la información a la que tenía acceso.

-¿Quieres que cuente tu historia también?- pregunto mirando a Batman con un expresión solemne al saber que tenia uno de los pasados más tristes en la habitación –Supongo que no, lo que sí puedo decir es que podría entrar caminando a la bati cueva sin mucho esfuerzo- explico.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunto el caballero oscuro mirándolo con la misma intensidad que antes.

-En mi mundo son personajes ficticios de una muy popular serie de comics que luego fueron adaptados en un gran número de películas, series de TV y de caricaturas- respondió dejando caer el dato con fuerza sin medir las consecuencias ni el impacto producido.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Hal mientras miraba a Lance con pura sorpresa.

-Es una broma… ¿Cierto?- pregunto Flash conmocionado.

-El lazo lo obliga a decir la verdad- dijo lentamente Wonder Woman mirando a Lance con un par de gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-¿Estás diciendo que no somos reales?- pregunto Zatanna mirando a Lance.

-No- respondió mirando a todos –Desde que llegue a este universo he tenido la teoría de que todos los universos están conectados y es verdad. En muchos de los comics se muestran diferentes versiones de la Liga de la Justicia, ya sea por que el miembro en cuestión tuvo orígenes diferentes, es más débil o fuerte o que haya otra persona detrás de la máscara pero siempre existen algunas coincidencias entre ellos. Todos los universos están conectados de alguna forma, en el caso de mi universo sus historias aun existen solo que suceden en comics, es por eso que creo que la conexión entre este universo y mi universo de origen es increíblemente débil hasta el punto en el que son considerados ficticios. Eso es lo que creo- explico su propia creencia, creencia que había desarrollado al ser transportado a un universo que creyó ficticio pero que obviamente no lo era.

-No deja de ser algo increíble- comento Superman asimilando la nueva información.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando después de morir me encontré en una azotea de una ciudad que siempre consideré ficticia?- pregunto Lance con una sonrisa recordando el momento en el que llego -¿Sabes lo que es para un fan acabar en uno de los universos que más influyeron en su vida? ¿Descubrir que había dejado de ser un simple humano a uno con súper poderes? La primera noche aquí creía que estaba en coma- relato el peli plata.

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras todos pensaban en lo que acababan de descubrir, habían esperado muchas cosas de este joven pero ninguna se acercaba siquiera a lo que resulto ser en realidad.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- pregunto Flash siendo el primero en asimilar la información, un comic de él era bastante genial, pensó.

En vez de responder Lance metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco de su inventario la tarjeta dorada que recibió apenas aparecer y se la entrego. El velocista leyó la tarjeta que explicaba sobre el trato que llevo a nuestro protagonista al universo de héroes y villanos, por supuesto Lance había usado su poca experiencia con la magia para retirar la parte en la que explica sobre sus poderes. Una vez término de leer le paso la tarjeta a Superman y asi paso por todos los miembros de la liga.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo Lance mirando hacia el techo –Recuerdo toda mi vida con lujo de detalle pero no recuerdo como morí ni los sucesos que llevaron a mi muerte, tampoco el trato ni con quien lo hice. He tratado de recordar pero no he logrado nada- confeso frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

Los héroes lo miraron con simpatía, incluso si algunos no creían que él había muerto aun seguía siendo un joven que se encontraba lejos de casa sin familia u amigos para ayudarlo y que a pesar de haberlo perdido todo aun asi decidió convertirse en héroe y arriesgar lo último que le quedaba, su vida, para ayudar a los demás. Hawkgirl, la más cercana a él, puso una mano en su hombro sorprendiendo a Lance que la miro con curiosidad hasta que finalmente recupero su sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo más que quieran saber?- pregunto Lance queriendo acabar con el interrogatorio de una vez.

-Teniendo en cuenta que has leído y visto muchas de nuestras historias eso quiere decir que también has visto nuestro futuro- dijo Wonder Woman.

-Sí y no- respondió Lance y al ver la intriga en los rostros a su alrededor comenzó a explicar –Su multiverso tanto impreso como en sus adaptaciones han sufrido muchos cambios y reinicios a lo largo de los años, un par de ellos por culpa de Flash- comento haciendo que todos miren a Flash y que este se sienta en problemas –Me refiero a que no estoy seguro de que universo o línea temporal sea esta y eso significa que no puedo predecir nada. Es mas ni siquiera sé si este es un universo que ha sido explorado previamente porque fácilmente podría ser uno totalmente desconocido- explico.

-¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos?- pregunto Superman.

-Bueno… incluso si no se cuándo o como vaya a suceder hay enemigos, objetos y situaciones que siempre pueden ser un peligro- respondió después de pensar un rato.

-¿Uno de ellos es Flash?- pregunto Hawkgirl.

-Sí, de hecho- entonces Lance se enderezó y miro a Flash con una mirada seria –Jamás, por ningún motivo o circunstancia rompas la tercera barrera- dijo con tono de advertencia.

-¿La que?- pregunto Flash confundido cosa que le dio a Lance la idea de que este Flash aun no sabe de lo que es capaz.

-Los velocistas más poderosos pueden usar su velocidad para romper diferentes barreras. Primero la del sonido, luego la luz y la tercera que es el tiempo- explico el joven de ojos dorados limitando su explicación a las primeras tres barreras –Viajar en el tiempo tiene consecuencias abismales en el universo, el mas mínimo cambio puede provocar un desastre de proporciones épicas y te lo digo porque ya te he visto hacerlo- explico Lance.

-OK, nunca viajar en el tiempo… anotado- respondió con nerviosismo provocado por las intensas miradas de los miembros de la liga.

-Bien, segundo- dijo Lance posando su vista en Superman –Hay que tener mucho cuidado con los diferentes tipos de Kriptonita-

-¿Cuántos tipos de kriptonita existen?- esta vez fue Batman quien respondió, Lance supuso que estaría al tanto de esta parte pues el hombre murciélago siempre ha considerado al último hijo de Kripton como la máxima amenaza en potencia, si supiera lo que hay mas allá…

-Hay muchas: La verde que es toxica para los kriptonianos, la roja que los convierte en maquinas de matar, la azul que les quita sus poderes sin lastimarlos, la dorada que los quita de forma permanente, la rosa que invierte su inclinación sexual, la X que les da a los humanos los poderes de un kriptoniano y… esas son todas las que recuerdo- explico mientras contaba con sus dedos.

-¿Invierte su inclinación sexual?- preguntaron todos excepto Batman, algunos estaban conteniendo sus risas sin éxito y el mismo Superman estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-JAJAJAJA, si yo tampoco resistí reírme cuando me entere JAJAJA- soltó una carcajada contagiosa que hizo que todos los presentes, menos Batman, comenzaran a reír sin control –Hasta que me entere de que era la última defensa de Luthor- dijo en un tono seco y sin emoción.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

-Eso es enfermizo- comento Diana a lo que todos acordaron con un asentimiento mientras que Superman se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

-Regresando al tema…- asi fue como nuestro protagonista comenzó a explicar los diferentes peligros que podrían amenazar a la tierra. El les conto sobre Brainiac, Zod, Darksaid, las diferentes versiones malignas de la Liga de la Justicia, Doomsday y todo lo que podía recordar, que si bien no era tanta información como tenían los mas acérrimos fans, seria de utilidad.

No hace falta decir que los héroes más poderosos del planeta estaban más que asombrados e incluso asustados. Seres similares a Superman en poder que no tenían la compasión de Kal-El eran de temer y aquellos que según el podían superar sin problemas al último hijo de Kripton eran aterradores. Al escuchar de las diferentes versiones de sí mismos también fue un shock, todos se quedaron pensativos después de eso, algunos se miraron sus propias manos como si temieran usar sus propias habilidades otra vez. Esto empeoro cuando Lance recito la célebre frase del Joker: "Solo hace falta un mal día para que el hombre más cuerdo que existe enloquezca"

Asi se mantuvieron por la próxima media hora, sin hablar más que para agradecer a Zatanna por el té que esta les ofreció. Lance por su parte no pudo evitar agradecer estar en un universo en donde la Liga sigan siendo los buenos, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer.

-Eso es… preocupante- dijo Hawkgilr rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Preocupante? ¡Es aterrador!- exclamo Flash perdiendo el control momentáneamente –Y pensar que podríamos llegar a ser…- dijo cabizbajo.

-Entonces nunca llegues a serlo- dijo Lance interrumpiendo al velocista –Cada universo es un posibilidad, una decisión, al final solo depende de cada uno- eso fue suficiente como para aligerar la situación un poco pero ese dato en particular no se alejaría de la mente de nadie por un tiempo.

-Regresando al tema, creo que lo último a discutir es sobre el libro de hechizos—dijo la princesa de las amazonas.

-No hay mucho que discutir, jamás lo había visto antes y no me esperaba encontrarlo- respondió sacando el libro y abriéndolo por primera vez –Solo hay un capitulo, el resto está en blanco- dijo después de ojear algunas páginas.

-Déjame ver eso- dijo John Zatara dando un paso adelante y tomando el libro, lo ojeo varias veces e incluso realizo varios hechizos en el –No veo nada, el libro esta vacio para todos excepto para ti- dijo el mago regresándole el libro a Lance.

-"Los siguientes capítulos se desbloquearan al aumentar tu habilidad"- leyó lo que decía la primera pagina –Eso es lo que dice asi que… ¿Ya puedo quitarme esto?- pregunto haciendo referencia al lazo dorado.

-Claro- dijo Superman interrumpiendo una posible objeción de Batman. No necesitando una segunda opinión, Lance se quito el lazo de la muñeca.

Habiendo termina el interrogatorio llego el momento en el que los héroes regresaran a sus labores diarias asi que todos se despidieron del nuevo héroe, excepto Batman que después de un simple "Te estaré vigilando" salió por la puerta y se fue a toda velocidad en su avión una vez que este llego a su ubicación.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Fue un placer conocerte chico, si pasas por Central City búscame- se despidió Flash de forma amistosa y desapareció en un borrón escarlata.

-Lo mismo va para mí, buena suerte- dijo Hawkgirl antes de despegar junto con Wonder Woman quien lo saludo rápidamente y desaparecieron en la distancia al igual que Green Lantern dejando solo a Superman, Zatara y su hija con Lance.

-Te agradezco que hayas sido tan cooperativo y lamento la hostilidad de Batman- dijo el hombre de acero sonriendo con simpatía.

-No te preocupes, ya sabía que sería de esta forma. Batman es un hombre al que le cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en los demás, sobre todo si tiene poderes y agregando que sin importar lo mucho que lo intente nunca conseguirá información sobre mi era de esperarse- respondió el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros, Batman siempre seria Batman.

-Entonces me retiro, si pasas por metrópolis puedes buscarme. Buenas tardes- se despidió de Lance y de los demás.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- comento Lance mirando al cielo por un momento para luego voltear hacia la familia Zatara –Supongo que mejor me voy también, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- levanto el libro para señalar que practicaría su magia.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso si lo deseas, siempre es conveniente tener un maestro cuando se trata de magia- ofreció John sorprendiendo no solo a Lance sino también a su hija.

-Creo que lo quisiste decir fue "Me gustaria estar presente mientras desarrollas tus habilidades, de esa forma podre informar a la Liga el alcance de tu poder"- respondió Lance sonriendo cuando vio que el mago desvió la mirada durante unos segundos –Claro acepto aprender lo básico contigo- dijo después de un segundo.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntaron padre e hija sorprendidos de que aceptara después de expresar sus pensamientos sobre el tema.

-Sí, me gustaria que alguien estuviera allí para arreglar las metidas de pata que de seguro voy a hacer. Lo que llegue a saber la Liga realmente no me importa- respondió.

-Muy bien, te enseñare durante los fines de semana junto con Zatanna- dijo el adulto a lo que Lance asintió justo antes de teletransportarse lejos de la vista de ambos magos.

 **ESA NOCHE EN UN HOTEL:**

Asi fue mi día, solté la sopa y le conté todo a la Liga de la Justicia. Honestamente no puedo evitar sentir alivio al quitarme este peso de los hombros, solo espero que esa información no caiga en malas manos.

Es por eso que aprender esto es mi siguiente objetivo. Frente a mi estaba el libro abierto en el prologo, el cual había ocultado de la liga. Era un hechizo de barrera que protegía la mente de cualquier tipo de alteración o influencia era bastante sencillo, solo tenía que dibujar el círculo mágico que esta al final de la pagina en mi frente con mi propia sangre.

Una vez acabado el círculo brillo levemente y se volvió invisible en mi piel.

-Un hechizo menos, muchos más para ir- dije mientras guardaba el libro en mi inventario y me preparaba para dormir.

 **Y ASI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EL PROXIMO SE SITUARA UN AÑO DESPUES Y ES DONDE COMENZARA LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL.**

 **AHORA QUE ESTAMOS CON EL TEMA DE LA MAGIA;**

 **¿HAY ALGUNA EN PARTICULAR QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LANCE APRENDA? SI ES ASI DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	4. J

**Hola a todos y les digo que no se trata de una actualización. El nombre es importante porque suele abarcar el tema del héroe así como también sus habilidades.**

 **Mi vida se basa mucho en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero también en habilidades mágicas. Teniendo eso en cuenta, he recopilado esta lista de nombres y les ha ayudado a elegir uno.**

 **Heimdall: Como el guardián del Bifrost de la mitología nórdica. Los ojos de mi vida volverán más poderosos con el tiempo.**

 **Sigurd: como el héroe legendario de la mitología nórdica.**

 **Brujo: por su magia.**

 **Warmage: también por su magia.**

 **Azazel: por su poder de teletransporte.**

 **Zodiaco: si llega una llamada de esta forma.**

 **Perzival: como uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.**

 **MetaMan: ni idea, lo habré escuchando en alguna parte.**

 **Omega: ni idea de por qué.**

 **Rey Carmesí: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Overman: creo que existe.**

 **MasterNight: suena cool.**

 **Disidente:**

 **Mago:**

 **Marvelman:**

 **Corvus Grey: Nombre de mago.**

 **TAMBIEN PUEDEN IDEAS DARME SUYAS SI QUIEREN. EL CAPITULO YA LO HABIA COMENZADO ASI QUE LES ASEGURO QUE SALDRA ESTA SEMANA Y HABRIA SALIDO ANTES DE NO SER POR ESTE PROBLEMA.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Por favor déjenme su opinión, críticas o sugerencias. También aviso que ya publique un nuevo cap de mi fic de Harry Potter.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA.**

Hola de nuevo, la mejor forma de comenzar es diciéndoles que ya ha pasado un año desde que llegue a este mundo, el interrogatorio con la Liga de la Justicia parece que fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde entonces han pasado cosas, cosas muy interesantes.

Primero hablemos de progreso:

Mis clases de magia intensiva con John Zatara fueron justo lo que necesitaba para avanzar. El me enseñó lo básico, no me costó mucho tiempo aprenderlo. Algunas cosas fueron realmente simples como la magia elemental, el primer paso de la magia. Fuera de eso me dedique a aprender la magia que albergaba mi grimorio.

Al leer dicho libro llegue a la conclusión de que no solo me fue entregado sino que fue creado solo para mí. Cada tipo de magia, cada hechizo y cada ritual, por más inútil que fueran me encantaban. No he encontrado nada, absolutamente nada que no quiera aprender, incluso hay un hechizo que me permite caminar en las nubes ¡¿Qué tan genial es eso?! En fin regresemos al tema.

¿Recuerdan el círculo mágico que dibuje en mi frente para proteger mi mente? Pues ese es el primero de los muchos que aparecen en el grimorio y entran en la categoría de magia ritual. El segundo lo aplique en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y su hechizo es "Lenguaje" básicamente me permitía hablar y entender cualquier idioma.

El tercero lo aplique en mi espalda, en la parte derecha cerca de mi hombro, su propósito era permitirme respirar en cualquier ambiente aunque no estoy seguro de que incluya el espacio.

El cuarto lo aplique a ambos lados de la cabeza, justo al lado de mis ojos y su propósito era mejorar mi habilidad visual. Al usar mi sexto sentido ya no veía las cosas sin color cuando me concentraba en una dirección en concreto, ahora es muy similar a la visión de Superman solo que yo tengo una visión de 360 grados. Utilizando un circulo ritual también me permitía copiar y asimilar cualquier movimiento o técnica que presenciara. Era impresionante e increíblemente útil. Hay otros más pero aun no los he usado.

Mis habilidades mágicas principales consistían en:

Llama embrujada: Eran llamas de color purpura mucho más poderosas que el fuego normal e incluso que el fuego azul. Lo curioso es que tenía más capacidades además de quemar, cosa que la volvió mucho más útil.

Magia Oscura: La capacidad de generar y manipular la oscuridad y las sombras, tengo cierto favoritismo por esta magia debido a sus capacidades.

Magia explosiva: Esta se explica por si sola pero es mucho más útil de lo que parece.

Magia de cristal: este tipo de magia se centra en la creación de cristales casi indestructibles y en la cristalización de objetos.

Hasta ahí todo genial pero durante meses he sido incapaz de adaptarme a uno de mis poderes y eso me estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo. Permítanme ser mas especifico, a lo que me refiero es a mi Divine Dividing (Divina Divisoria) o más concretamente a las alas que vienen junto con el poder. Estas alas no se adaptan para nada con mi estilo de pelea y me incomodan a sobre manera. Incluso he llegado a pedirle consejos a Hawkgirl pero simplemente no mejoró, pero al menos aprendí a volar con esas cosas endemoniadas. Este sacred gear proveniente del universo de HighSchool DxD tiene mi poder favorito de dicho anime/manga pero su forma de alas nunca me ha gustado; en realidad no creo que haya algún personaje con alas que este dentro de mis favoritos.

La cosa es que soy un luchador que se vale de su velocidad, su capacidad de teletransporte y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y créanme cuando digo que es muy difícil teletransportarse a algún lugar, sobre todo si es un espacio pequeño, con esas cosas en mi espalda. También se meten en el camino a la hora de pelear, cosa que no puedo permitirme.

Cuando me había quedado sin ideas se me ocurrió una cosa: El Divine Dividing no tiene el alma de Albion en su interior porque solo está basado en el sacred gear del mismo nombre. Este es el universo Dc, aquí no existen tales cosas como los sacred gear. ¿Y si solo tiene esta apariencia porque asi es como yo esperaba que se viera?

Con eso en mente se me ocurrió revisar la tarjeta que contenía la explicación de mis habilidades y efectivamente jamás describe la forma en la que el poder se manifiesta. Asi que después de intentar un buen rato logre convertir las alas en un tatuaje similar al de Scar de Fullmetal Alchemist que ocupaba todo mi brazo derecho y se extendía por cada uno de mis dedos.

Dejando de lado mis habilidades, ahora iremos a un asunto "Laboral". Tal y como era de esperarse continué siendo un héroe. Seguí yendo de una ciudad a otra sin ningún patrón en particular lo que me consiguió el apodo de "Héroe errante". Era un buen apodo aunque finalmente fui por el nombre de Warlock.

Gracias a mi hábito de no quedarme quieto logre trabajar con varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y sus compañeros. Lo más importante que he hecho sin embargo fue junto al héroe que jamás me ha aceptado, la vez que ayude a Batman y Robin con la fuga del asilo de Arkham.

No logramos atrapar a todos los internos peligrosos siendo los prófugos más importantes Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Mr Fries y el más peligroso de todos, el Joker. Al menos el murciélago, el chico maravilla y yo logramos atrapar a muchos villanos, personalmente logre capturar a Killer Croc.

En cuanto a lo social, fue lo que menos había cambiado. Podía contar a mis amigos con una sola mano.

Pase bastante tiempo con Zatanna asi que nos volvimos amigos bastante cercanos, es más, varias veces la he ayudado a escapar de su casa para divertirnos un poco, lejos de su padre sobreprotector. También me hice bastante cercano a Black Canary y es con ella donde suelo ir si necesito un consejo, Dinah siempre parece estar dispuesta a escuchar y fuera de ese tema solemos patrullar juntos cuando estoy en Star City. Y durante el trabajo me hice amigo de Robin y de Kid Flash, había olvidado lo divertido que era tener amigos de mi edad… bueno técnicamente Robin era un año menor pero aun asi.

 **_STAR CITY, IGLESIA_**

Es una noche encantadora y muchas personas le estaban sacando provecho, siendo la excepción a esto los héroes y heroínas que ocupaban las noches para patrullar y mantener relativamente seguras las ciudades del mundo.

En el techo de la iglesia se encontraba nuestro héroe Lance Lombard conocido popularmente como Warlock, había obtenido la información de que usarían esta capilla para serrar un trato de venta de armas para una de las familias criminales más poderosas de la ciudad. Asi que había venido a ponerle un alto y a capturar a todos los involucrados.

Ahora usando su traje de héroe el cual es igual al traje de Nero de Devil May Cry 4, usualmente con la capucha puesta, aunque de todas formas siempre alteraba el color de su cabello para no ser reconocido. Había cambiado el rojo del atuendo por un purpura y agregado un collar con una estrella de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo metálico que representaba su magia, también agrego dos guantes negros en caso de que se encuentre un una situación asquerosa. Muchos ya le había dicho que ya era hora de dejar la ropa de calle y el estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando no involucrara mallas.

Nuestro héroe estaba observando por el traga luz en su forma indetectable, esperando a que sus objetivos llegaran al lugar cuando su teléfono vibró. El hechicero lo saco de su abrigo y contesto.

-Aloha- saludo, siempre respondía en otro idioma -¿Dinah, que necesitas? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora…. ok, es importante pero esto también… atrapar a los malos, cosas de héroes… bien iré ¿Dónde nos vemos?... aja, ok, hasta luego- el puso el teléfono en su inventario para que no volviera a molestar. Las palabras de Black Canary le recordaron a algo importante.

Casi al instante los maleantes entraron. Los vendedores llevaban varias cajas de madera que de seguro contenían las armas, el cabecilla de los compradores se acerco con un maletín.

-Je, si que fue una buena idea reunirnos aquí, Green Arrow nunca nos buscara en un lugar como este- comento el comprador.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas ahora acabemos con el trato antes que algún loco en espandex aparezca- respondió el otro.

¡CRASSHHHH!

El trato fue interrumpido cuando Warlock atravesó el traga luz y calló justo frente al altar, la cabeza gacha y sus brazos extendidos a los lados –Perdóname padre, porque estoy a punto de pecar- dijo en voz alta y antes de que alguno de los malvivientes pudiera procesar lo que paso, el héroe desapareció en una nube de niebla oscura y reapareció justo en el centro del grupo.

A la velocidad del sonido movió sus manos y golpeo el pecho de siete criminales con la palma de su mano para luego dar un salto y propinar una serie de patadas voladoras a otros tres hombres acabando con un total de 10 criminales.

-¡Disparen!- desde cada ángulo llovieron balas sobre nuestro héroe, el cual no hizo ningún intento de esquivar, pues al estar rodeado si esquivara los disparos ellos terminarían matándose entre ellos. Con los criminales confundidos y asustados, generó de sus dedos una gran cantidad de hilos hechos de sombras que se ataron a las armas y con un pequeño movimiento de dedos cada una de las pistolas y metralletas fueron cortados en menos de un segundo.

-Sera mejor que se rindan ahora, no tienen oportunidad- dijo seriamente.

Por supuesto las cosas nunca fueron asi de fáciles y uno de los criminales lo ataco con una navaja, suspirando el peliblanco se hizo a un lado y con su mano izquierda cristalizo el aire alrededor del hombre encerrando todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza en cristal, uno mucho más débil para que la policía pueda romperlo con relativa facilidad.

Decidiendo que era hora de acabar, golpeo el suelo con la palma de su mano convirtiendo el concreto bajo los pies de los criminales en arenas movedizas –Debieron haberse rendido, hubiera sido más fácil para ustedes- dijo solidificando la sustancia dejándolos a todos atrapados –No se preocupen, la policía llegara pronto y los bomberos también, adiós- saludo desapareciendo en una nube de niebla.

 **_MAS TARDE ESE DIA_**

Después de desocuparse Warlock había ido en línea recta al lugar donde se reuniría con Dinah Lance, alias Black Canary. El punto de reunión resulto ser el mismo edificio en el que había llegado a este universo por primera vez, uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando venía a Star City que junto con New York eran los lugares a los que Lance iba con más frecuencia.

Al llegar la heroína ya se encontraba allí –Hola Dinah- saludo el peliblanco acercándose a su lado.

-Llegas tarde- respondió ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Te dije que estaba ocupado- dijo Lance encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, después de todo solo fueron 5 minutos.

-Bien, olvídalo. La razón para llamarte era para ofrecerte una invitación- dijo ella.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Warlock un poco confundido pero al ver la reacción de Canary hacia la pregunta supo que la respuesta era "No".

-En una semana la Liga les dará a Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy y Aqualad un recorrido por el salón de la justicia- explico la rubia.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Ellos saben de la Atalaya?- pregunto Lance interrumpiendo y levantando una ceja.

-No, pero es un primer paso- respondió la heroína –Volviendo al punto, queremos extender la invitación hacia ti también- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **(** Cuatro ayudantes van a conocer el salón de la justicia creyendo que es la verdadera sede de la Liga, es igual a… **)** pensó el peliblanco mirando hacia el horizonte -¿Cómo convencieron a Batman de acceder a esto? El sujeto no me soporta- pregunto evitando la respuesta mientras pensaba un poco más a fondo.

-Tal vez si no te hubieras metido a la baticueva sin su permiso las cosas serian diferentes- respondió Black Canary con una sonrisa burlona, era una situación bastante divertida, ojala lo hubiera visto –Batman no es el jefe de la Liga, hubo una votación y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en incluirte después de analizar tu trabajo durante el último año- dijo un poco más seriamente.

-¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso? Acepto- dijo Lance dando su respuesta **(** Me pregunto si este camino me llevara donde creo que ira **)** pensó.

-Genial, asegúrate de llegar a tiempo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –Y trata de actuar de forma profesional, lo más probable es que la prensa este presente- Warlock asintió y antes de cualquier otra cosa fueran interrumpidos por el sonido de una sirena. Asintiéndose el uno al otro ambos héroes saltaron a la acción.

 **_UNA SEMANA DESPUES, SALON DE LA JUSTICIA. WASHINGTON. DC_**

Nuestro héroe se encontraba actualmente en el techo del salón de la justicia, sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los pilares gemelos, en una mano sostenía su celular mientras miraba las noticias sobre los villanos de hielo atacando simultáneamente y en la otra sostenía una hamburguesa a medio comer. Se había concentrado tanto en no llegar tarde que había llegado bastante temprano.

No paso mucho hasta que Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman y eventualmente Flash llegaran con sus compañeros. Warlock sonrió y se tele transportó justo al lado de Kid Flash, asiéndolo saltar en el proceso –No puedo creer que las dos personas más rápidas del mundo llegaran de últimos- comento saludando a los demás con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No somos los últimos, acabas de llegar- respondió Kid Flash.

-Llegue hace veinte minutos- le dijo Warlock con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El grupo camino calmadamente hacia las puertas del salón donde fueron recibidos por una multitud de fanáticos y reporteros sacando fotos y grabando, algunos incluso estaban haciendo cosplay.

-¡Miren son Batman y Robin!- exclamo uno de los espectadores.

-Y allí están Flash y Speedy- exclamo otro.

-No, es Flash Jr- le corrigió equivocandose.

-Speedy es el compañero de Green Arrow- le respondió otro.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo un quinto fanático.

-¡AAhhhhhhhhh, allí esta Warlock!- chillaron algunas chicas haciendo que el susodicho se sintiera incomodo por un momento **(** Y pensar que hubo un momento en el que presumía a mis fans **)** se quejo mentalmente. Al principio se sintió muy bien ser reconocido y aun lo hace pero este tipo de atención no la disfrutaba tanto como se podría llegar a pensar.

-¿Listo para ver el salón por dentro?- le pregunto G.A a su compañero.

-Yo nací listo- respondió Speedy. Lance sonrió para sí mismo, el ya había entrado al salón de la justicia, no es que alguien lo sepa pero aun asi no es la gran cosa.

-Me alegra que estemos aquí- dijo Aqualad.

-¿Alguna vez han estado los cuatro en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Kid Flash.

-¿No es para eso el salón? ¿Para funcionar como un lugar de reunión?- le respondió Warlock ocultando el hecho de que él conocía sobre la Atalaya.

-Eso tiene lógica- dijo Robin.

-Mejor calmen su curiosidad, no es algo que deban saber- dijo Speedy cortan la conversación.

 **(** Pfff, si supieras todo lo que yo sé… **)** pensó Lance burlándose mentalmente. Ellos jamás se agradaron ni un poco, es más, podría decirse que se odiaban.

-Lo siento- respondió K.F perdiendo su sonrisa por un segundo –Es mi primera vez en el salón, estoy un poco intranquilo-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Unos cuantos pasos más los llevaron a un salón que contenía estatuas de los miembros fundadores de la liga. **(** La maldita cabeza de Superman es más grande que mi vieja casa **)** pensó Warlock **(** Y los pechos de Wonder Woman tienen el tamaño de autos compactos **)**

-Wow, ahora yo estoy intranquilo- comento Robin asombrado por las estatuas. Por delante el ascensor se abrió y dentro venían Martian Manhunter y Red Tornado.

-Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Warlock y Aqualad. Bienvenidos- saludo Manhunter, luego se dio la vuelta y camino con todos los demás siguiéndolo –Ahora tienen acceso ilimitado al gimnasio, nuestra cocina y por supuesto a nuestra biblioteca- dijo dando el recorrido hasta lo que parecía una sala de estar con uno cuantos sillones.

-Siéntanse como en casa- dijo Flash. Todos buscaron un asiento excepto Speedy.

-Haremos un informe rápido para averiguar por qué cuatro villanos de hielo atacaron el mismo día– dijo Batman –No tardaremos- acercándose a una compuerta un escáner analizo la identidad de cada miembro de la liga presente.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Speedy –Nos prometieron una visita completa, no un pase tras bastidores- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Es un primer paso, se les ha conseguido un acceso que pocos consiguen- le dijo Aquaman.

-¿De veras?- pregunto enfadado -¿A quién le importa de qué parte del cristal estamos?- dijo señalando a las personas que tomaban fotos y observaban el interior del salón.

-Roy necesitas paciencia- dijo Green Arrow dando un paso al frente.

-¡Lo que yo necesito es respeto!- respondió el arquero –Nos tratan como a niños, peor…como asistentes. Merecemos algo mejor- los demás excepto Warlock parecían confundidos por sus palabras.

-Ok, estoy muy fuera de lugar en esta discusión- dijo Warlock levantándose y caminando hasta estar al lado de Red Tornado. El no era un asistente y no tenía nada que recriminar o de que sentirse ofendido.

-¿Bromean, cierto?- pregunto incrédulo –Están jugando su juego ¿Por qué?, se suponía que hoy era el día. El primer paso para ser miembros totales de la Liga de la Justicia- dijo Speedy.

-Pero… yo creía que el primer paso era una excursión por el cuartel- respondió Kid Flash confundido.

-Pero el salón no es el verdadero cuartel general- dijo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes héroes y a sus mentores –Apuesto a que nunca te dijeron que es solo una fachada para los turistas y una parada para abordar los teltransportadores de rayos Z para ir a la verdadera cede, un satélite en órbita llamado Atalaya- informo.

Los miembros de la Liga miraron al arquero por soltar la información -Lo sé, pero pensé que quizás podíamos hacer una excepción- argumento Green Arrow pero la mirada de Batman rápidamente lo puso en su lugar –O no-

-No estás ayudando a la causa hijo, mejor retírate o…- dijo Aquaman entrando a la conversación.

-¡¿O qué?!- desafío el arquero -¿Me enviaran a mi habitación? No soy tu hijo, ni siquiera el de él, creí que era su compañero pero… ya no lo soy- dijo arrojando su sombrero al suelo con rabia.

-Estas exagerando un poco- dijo Warlock haciendo que Roy se enfocara en el –Probablemente todos sabrían sobre la Atalaya en un tiempo- intento razonar con él a pesar de que ambos se odiaran.

-Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, nadie te ha visto como un asistente. Llevas como héroe solo por un año y ya te ven como un héroe por cuenta propia, incluso te invitaron a venir- respondió enfadado –Incluso hablas como si ya supieras de la Atalaya…- se enfoco en el por un segundo antes de caer en la realización –Si lo sabías- dijo en voz baja -¡¿El lo sabía?!- no le pregunto a nadie en particular, el silencio solo lo confirmo. Se trago el resto de su ira y se marcho.

Antes de que la discusión continuara una alarma sonó y el hombre de acero apareció en la pantalla –Superman a Liga de la Justicia, ha habido una explosión en proyecto Cadmus, está en llamas- informo el kriptoniano.

-Tenía mis sospechas sobre Cadmus- dijo Batman –Esto puede presentar la oportunidad perfecta para…-

-Zatara a la Liga de la Justicia- una nueva llamada entro en la pantalla resultando ser John Zatara –El hechicero Wotan está usando el amuleto de Ateth para borrar el sol. Solicito apoyo total de la Liga-

-Superman- pregunto Batman al hombre de acero, habría que elegir una de las emergencias para atender.

-Es un fuego pequeño, las autoridades lo tienen bajo control- respondió Superman.

-Entendido, Cadmus puede esperar. Miembros de la Liga reúnanse en las coordenadas de Zatara- dijo Batman a través del comunicador –No se muevan- les dijo al grupo de chicos mientras el resto de miembros se dirigía a la acción.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Robin mirando a su "Padre"

-Esta es una misión de la Liga- le respondió Aquaman.

-No están entrenados- dijo Flash –No para trabajar como parte de este equipo- argumento el velocista.

-Habrá otras misiones, cuando estén listos- reconforto Aquaman.

-Por ahora, quédense aquí- dijo seriamente el murciélago para luego retirarse junto con los demás.

-¡¿Cuándo estemos listos?!- Kid Flash repitió la pregunta con frustración -¿Cómo se supone que estemos listos cuando nos tratan como… como a niños?-

-Mi mentor, mi rey, yo creía que confiaba en mi- dijo tristemente Aqualad.

-Ellos no confían en nosotros ni para lo básico- comento K.F – Ellos tienen una sede secreta ¡EN EL ESPACIO!- exclamo el pelirrojo -¿Cómo es que tu sabes sobre eso?- le pregunto a Warlock que estaba bebiendo de una lata de soda que había sacado de su inventario.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, escuche a Zatara hablando sobre eso y lo engañe para que me lo dijera- los tres lo miraron un poco asombrados y confundidos ante la mentira –Además no es como si hubiera ido allí, solo averigüé que existía- el hechicero se encogió de hombros.

-Batman tiene razón, sabes demasiado- dijo Robin recordando las palabras de su mentor, asi como su desconfianza hacia su amigo. El chico maravilla no lo consideraba una amenaza pero incluso el debía admitir que era preocupante que alguien haya obtenido tanta información.

La Liga había acordado que Lance debería mantener su procedencia y la información que posee en secreto siendo los únicos conocedores aquellos que estuvieron durante su interrogatorio en New York. Claro que de ver alguna señal o que tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que alguno de los eventos catastróficos que describió estuviera a punto de pasar debería de informarlo directamente a la Liga.

-¿Qué más nos están ocultando?- se pregunto el atlante.

-Tengo una pregunta mejor: ¿Por qué no nos fuimos con Speedy?- dijo Robin.

-Confía en mí, eligieron la opción correcta- les dijo Lance pero nadie parecía convencido.

-¿Qué es…proyecto Cadmus?- pregunto Aqualad.

-No lo sé- respondió Robin –Pero puedo averiguarlo- tenía un sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

 **(** Solo tengo que confirmar una cosa y sabré con certeza el universo en el que estoy **)** pensó Lance caminando con Robin hacia la computadora. El chico maravilla comenzó a teclear rápidamente y poco después logro el acceso a la computadora.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto K.F.

-Es el mismo sistema de la Baticueva- respondió Robin –Muy bien: Proyecto Cadmus, laboratorio genético aquí en DC. Es lo que hay pero si Batman sospecha tal vez deberíamos investigar- dijo sonriendo, bastante rebelde para tener al mentor más estricto.

-Resolver el caso antes que ellos, seria justicia poética- respondió Aqualad en el mismo canal que Robin.

-Genial, ellos aman la justicia y como técnicamente nos vetaron de la misión "Salven el sol" podemos ir a esta- dijo Warlock con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa –Adoro las lagunas legales- el mago empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y después de un momento fue seguido por los tres héroes.

 **_PROYECTO CADMUS_**

El edificio de Poyecto Cadmus estaba encendido en llamas tal y como lo había dicho Superman. Los bomberos combatían el fuego pero aun asi había un par de personas atrapadas en los pisos superiores y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, hubo una explosión que empujo a los científicos hacia el vacio.

Antes de que estuvieran cerca de tocar el suelo una mancha amarilla y roja atrapo a ambos hombres mientras corría por la pared, Kid Flash logro depositarlos en el techo sin embargo el había perdido agarre y termino colgado de una ventana.

-Um… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡algo Flash!- llamo el bombero no pudiendo acertar su nombre.

-Kid Flash- corrigió un poco molesto -¿Por qué nunca lo recuerdan?- se pregunto.

-Porque es poco original, solo agregaste Kid a Flash- respondió Warlock sentado en el techo como si nada estuviera pasando pero antes de que el chico respondiera sujeto a ambos científicos y se teletransporto al lado del camión de bomberos.

Por suerte para el velocista Robin se había balanceado hasta la ventana y lo ayudo a entrar. Abajo Aqualad uso sus portadores de agua para impulsarse a si mismo hacia arriba. Mientras tanto cerca de allí Warlock generó oscuridad en su mano derecha y esta comenzó a absorber el fuego.

Al reunirse con los demás choco puños con Kid Flash **(** La oscuridad es demasiado útil **)** pensó admirando su propia obra.

-Había algo en el…- dijo Aqualad, había visto una figura humanoide, mas no humana, bajar por el ascensor.

-El elevador no debería funcionar- comento K.F, era cierto, no se podían usar durante un incendio según las normas de seguridad.

-Sí hay algo bajando, no parece humano, tiene cuernos- dijo Warlock usando su sexto sentido para analizar el edificio **(** Hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo a la historia que recuerdo **)**

-¿Un… demonio bajo por el ascensor?- pregunto Kid Flash.

-No necesariamente, podría simplemente parecerse a uno- respondió el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto está mal, este es un elevador expreso de alta velocidad. No debería estar aquí- dijo Robin revisando la información en el panel holográfico de su guante.

-Tampoco lo que vi- dijo Aqualad abriendo las puertas del elevador con sus manos.

-Es bastante útil si tienes un edificio de 52 sub niveles- dijo Warlock sorprendiendo a los demás. Robin miro hacia abajo y descendió sujeto a su pistola de agarre seguido por los demás que se sujetaron a la cuerda para bajar.

 **(** Volar sería útil pero esas malditas alas son muy grandes para esto **)** pensó quejándose de las alas otra vez. Llegaron al sub nivel 26 cuando Robin se quedo sin cuerda asi que Warlock se teletransportó hacia la entrada con el chico maravilla quien hackeo los sistemas apagando la seguridad para que el hechicero abriera la puertas permitiéndoles entrar.

-Bienvenidos al Proyecto Cadmus- dijo Robin observando los alrededores igual que los demás. Ni un minuto después Kid Flash salió disparado ignorando la llamada de Aqualad.

-Ahhh- grito el velocista al toparse con enormes criaturas de piel gris y cuernos caminando como gorilas, G-trols. Cuando los demás lo alcanzaron se quedaron viendo asombrados a las criaturas que por suerte parecían ignorarlos.

-Aquí no pasa nada raro- dijo sarcásticamente Aqualad. Sacudiendo lo que acababan de ver por el momento el equipo avanzo siguiendo a Robin mientras hackeaba los accesos.

-Bien, ahora definitivamente estoy intranquilo- dijo cuando entraron a una cámara que contenía enormes repisas llenas de capsulas cristalinos que albergaban criaturas con apariencia de insecto generadoras de energía.

-Asi es como ocultan del mundo esta instalación subterránea monumental- comento K.F mirando a las criaturas dentro de los contenedores –El verdadero Cadmus no usa energía de la red, genera su propia energía con estas…cosas. Para eso las crean- explicó.

-Incluso el nombre es una clave- dijo Aqualad –El Cadmus del mito creó una nueva raza sembrando en el suelo dientes de dragón- aporto el atlante.

-Creo que adaptaron la leyenda demasiado al pie de la letra- comento Warlock. Hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al canon, solo tenía que confirmar el ultimo detalle.

-Y este Cadmus también crea nueva vida. Vamos a echar un vistazo- dijo Robin acercándose a un panel de control y conectándose para luego comenzar a hackear –Los llaman Genomorfos. Miren estas cosas: Súper fuerza, telepatía, garras como navajas. Son armas vivientes- exclamo con sorpresa.

-Un ejército con ingeniera genética- dijo Kid Flash -¿Para quién?- se pregunto.

-¿Y que más han hecho?- pregunto Warlock con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay algo mas- dijo el chico maravilla leyendo nueva información –Proyecto Kr, el archivo esta triple codificado, no puedo…- fue interrumpido.

-¡No se muevan!- advirtió un hombre de casco dorado entrando un grupo de Genomorfos más pequeños que los que vieron previamente y que se movían como monos, estos eran G-elfos -¿Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash y Warlock?- se pregunto el hombro no esperando encontrarse con ellos.

-Al menos dijo bien tu nombre- se burlo Robin.

-Te conozco, Guardian, un héroe- dijo Aqualad reconociéndolo. **(** No recuerdo haber visto a este tipo en otra parte que no sea esta **)** pensó Warlock.

-Hago lo que puedo- dijo humildemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kid Flash con sospecha.

-Soy el jefe de seguridad- respondió el –Son intrusos ilegales pero podemos llamar a la Liga de la Justicia- amenazo con las manos en la cadera.

-¿Crees que la Liga aprobará estas bio-armas?- volvió a preguntar Kid Flash.

-¿Armas? ¿Qué… es lo que…?- la voz de Guardian se fue apagando al igual que las emociones en su rostro, en su hombro el pequeño G-gnomo había encendido sus cuernos, revelando el uso de su telepatía. De repente la expresión de Guardian se torno agresiva –Neutralícenlos- ordeno a los genomorfos a su mando.

Robin arrojo una bomba de humo y su pistola de agarre para huir hacia las vigas del techo. Warlock miro a las criaturas frente a él y detuvo el zarpazo que una intento acertarle desde la izquierda y con un poco de su fuerza levanto al pequeño monstruo y lo azoto contra sus semejantes. Mientras tanto Kid Flash uso su velocidad para esquivar y golpear a las criaturas, Aqualad la tuvo un poco más difícil enfrentándose a Guardian pero una descarga eléctrica proveniente de sus tatuajes lo resolvió.

Los tres corrieron hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraron con Robin, el chico estaba en proceso de abrir una puerta. A sus espaldas una manada de genomorfos corría en busca de sus cabezas asi que Warlock apuntó su mano derecha hacia ellos y dijo –Llama embrujada- de su mano brotó un tornado de llamas purpuras que engulleron a las criaturas dejándolas heridas e inconscientes.

Para cuando el peli plata se dio la vuelta, la puerta ya se encontraba abierta asi que se teletransporto dentro del elevador con los demás. Asi empezaron a descender piso por piso.

-¿Estamos bajando?- pregunto Aqualad mirando a Robin.

-¡La salida es arriba!- exclamo Kid Flash no muy contento con la dirección a la que iban.

-Escuchen proyecto Kr esta abajo, en el subnivel 52- respondió el chico maravilla.

-Esto está fuera de control- dijo el atlante frotando su nuca nervioso –Quizás… debamos contactar a la Liga- sugirió.

-¡Ya recordé!- exclamo Warlock palmeándose la frente y llamando la atención de sus amigos –Kr significa Kripton- explico el joven de ojos dorados. Antes de recibir una respuesta las puertas se abrieron dejando a los héroes en un piso… que parecía una garganta, con paredes circulares de roca roja.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Kid Flash corriendo detrás de Robin.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que podamos usar los comunicadores desde aquí abajo- le dijo Warlock al atlante palmeándole la espalda para luego desaparecer en una nube de niebla.

-¿Hacia dónde?- pregunto Aqualad uniéndose al grupo. Antes de decidir el camino el genomorfo humanoide los ataco lanzándoles barriles con su telekinesis que explotaron el contacto. Warlock presintió el ataque pero no les aviso a los demás porque sabía que los llevaría donde deberían ir. El mago aprovecho las explosiones para volverse indetectable y siguió al grupo sin ser visto.

Los chicos corrieron detrás de Kid Flash hasta llegar a una puerta que marcada como "Proyecto Kr" , la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse asi que el velocista la bloqueo con barril. Con las prisas no notaron que su compañero no estaba con ellos hasta que la puerta se cerró.

-¿Dónde está Warlock?- pregunto Kid Flash al notar que no estaba.

-Creí que venía detrás de nosotros- dijo Aqualad.

-El sabe cuidarse solo, créeme nos encontrara más tarde- les dijo Robin bloqueando la puerta –El sujeto se metió a la baticueva burlando el sistema de seguridad de Batman- comento a lo que los demás acordaron. Lance se rio con fuerza por esto pero sus risas no podían ser escuchadas.

-Chicos… vengan a ver esto- dijo K.F tecleando en una computadora encendiendo la luz revelando una cápsula de hibernación donde dormía el clon de Superman, Superboy.

 **(** Confirmado, estoy en el universo de la serie animada Young Justice **)** pensó Lance perdido en su pequeño mundo ignorando lo que decían sus amigos **(** Si las cosas van como deberían entonces mis compañeros sentirán un poco de dolor **)**

Tal como paso en el canon Superboy fue capaz de derrotar a los protegidos de los grandes héroes. Claro que ninguno de ellos fue enserio pues intentaron convencerlo de que solo querían ayudarlo.

Warlock observo como metían a sus amigos en capsulas mientras Superboy los vigilaba, 1 minuto exacto después de la medianoche los tres se despertaron de golpe y teniendo en cuenta que Superboy los observaba fijamente, fue un poco incomodo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Kid Flash al clon –Deja de mirarnos, me das escalofríos- le dijo a lo que Superboy frunció el ceño.

-Oye K.F, ¿Qué tal si no irritamos al que puede freírnos con una mirada?- propuso Robin.

-Solo queríamos ayudarte- le explico Aqualad en un tono más calmado.

-¡Si, te liberamos y nos atacaste!- acuso Kid Flash -¿Asi nos lo agradeces?- le pregunto enfadado.

-Por favor has silencio ahora- le dijo Aqualad al velocista para que no empeore la situación –Creo que nuestro nuevo amigo no estaba en pleno control de sus actos- le explico.

 **(** Espero que se apuren, ya me estoy aburriendo un poco. Si supiera algo sobre computadoras intentaría buscar información que dejara en evidencia al clon de Roy Harper antes de que cumpla con su objetivo **)** pensó Warlock aun indetectable parado al lado del clon.

-¿Qué tal si… ¿Qué tal si no lo estaba?- pregunto Superboy, dudando.

-¿El puede hablar?- pregunto Kid Flash sorprendido y molestando a Superboy.

-¡Si, el puede!- le respondió apretando los puños para contener su temperamento.

-Los genomorfos te enseñaron telepáticamente- dijo Aqualad.

-Me enseñaron mucho. Se leer, escribir y conozco el nombre de las cosas- explico Superboy, mucho más calmado que al iniciar la conversación.

-¿Pero lo has visto? ¿Alguna vez te han dejado ver el cielo o el sol?- pregunto Robin con la intención de hacerle entender el tipo de vida que tiene aquí.

-Las imágenes son implantadas en mi mente, pero…no- le respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Tu sabes lo que eres? ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el atlante.

 **(** No participar es aburrido **)** pensó Lance bostezando.

-Yo soy Superboy, un genomorfo, un clon hecho del ADN de Superman. Creado para reemplazarlo si muere… o destruirlo si se rebela ante la luz- se presento "formalmente" y al objetivo con el que lo crearon.

 **(** Realmente dudo que pueda hacer alguna de esas cosas, teniendo en cuenta lo débil que es en comparación con Superman. Tal vez pensaban abastecerlo constantemente con esos escudos que le dan acceso a todo su poder **)** teorizo mentalmente Warlock.

-Ser como Superman es una aspiración muy digna- le dijo Aqualad –Pero como Superman te mereces una vida propia. Fuera de ese traje solar, fuera de tu capsula, fuera de Cadmus- le dijo sabiamente.

-¡Yo vivo gracias a Cadmus, es mi hogar!- replico Superboy.

-Tu hogar es un tubo de ensayo, nosotros te podemos mostrar el sol- le respondió Robin.

-Creo que… es mas de medianoche, pero podemos mostrarte la luna- dijo K.F arruinando el momento.

-Nosotros podemos hacer que conozcas a Superman- dijo el atlante despertando su interés.

-¡No, no pueden!- mando el Dr. Desmond, el director de Proyecto Cadmus entrando junto con Guardian y su asistente –Van a estar ocupados. Activen el proceso de clonación- ordeno el Dr.

-Paso, no hay espacio en la baticueva- se burlo Robin.

-Y lleven esa cosa devuelta a su capsula- le ordeno Desmond a Guardian que puso su mano en el hombro de Superboy. El clon les dio una última mirada.

-Ayúdanos- le pidió Aqualad.

-No empieces a pensar ahora- le dijo Desmond de una forma grosera haciendo que un G-gnomo saltara al hombro de Superboy controlándolo –Tú no eres un chico normal. Eres un arma y me perteneces… a Cadmus. ¡Ahora regresa a tu capsula!- reitero. Obligad a obedecer el clon de Superman salió por la puerta seguido de Warlock quien iba a asegurarse de que si ayudará a sus amigos, de lo contrario lo haría el.

El mago sonrió cuando vio que Superboy se detuvo a medio camino y se quito a la criatura de su hombro. Dio media vuelta y arranco la puerta de la habitación y quitando del camino a los tipos malos.

-No me des ordenes- le dijo fríamente a Desmond y caminando hacia el trió de jóvenes héroes.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos o a freírnos?- le pregunto Kid Flash. Superboy enfoco su vista un par de segundos pero nada paso.

-No parece que tenga visión térmica asi que ayudarlos es mi única opción- dijo el clon. Viendo que ya no valía de nada estar oculto Warlock apareció al lado de sus amigos.

-Los dejo solos un rato y terminan atrapados en capsulas de clonación a punto de ser asesinados por un científico loco genérico y sus duendecillos. Estoy decepcionado- les dijo burlonamente apoyando su mano en una de las capsulas y usando sus llamas purpuras para derretir el cristal liberando a Aqualad –Hola soy Warlock, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo a Superboy.

-¿Y tu donde habías estado?- le pregunto Kid Flash.

-Me tomo un tiempo encontrarlos y cuando llegue este chico de aquí había arrancado la puerta, he estado escabulléndome de estos idiotas y de las criaturas por un rato- se encogió de hombros mintiendo descaradamente. Para cuando termino de hablar Robin ya había escapado por su cuenta.

-Suerte que Batman no está aquí, querría mi cabeza por demorarme tanto- se quejo el chico maravilla frotando sus muñecas. Warlock soltó una risa y destruyo la capsula que contenía a Kid Flash de la misma manera que la otra.

-¿Cuál es tu historia?- le pregunto a Superboy.

-Soy el clon de Superman- le respondió extrañado por su actitud tan calmada.

-Genial- dijo Warlock mirando a los demás -¿Nos vamos o qué?- les pregunto arrojando una bola de fuego purpura que destruyo por completo las capsulas, la computadora y cualquier muestra de ADN viable. Asintiendo los cinco comenzaron a correr buscando una salida.

-Aun estamos 42 niveles bajo tierra, tenemos que llegar al elevador- dijo Aqualad mientras corrían. Frente a ellos aparecieron unos cuantos G-trols que tenían la orden de detenerlos. Los chicos se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor y descubrir que estaban rodeados.

Superboy no parecía querer mucho a sus hermanos y no dudo en saltar y derribar al primer G-trol que tuvo al alcance. Warlock extendió la mano y apunto con su dedo imitando una pistola –Bang- dijo en voz baja disparando una bala explosiva que al entrar en contacto con la bestia genero una explosión dejándola inconsciente.

-Adoro esto- comento derribando a su cuarto G-trol. Presintiendo un ataque a su espalada dio un salto mortal quedando suspendido en el aire justo encima del genomorfo, posición que aprovecho para lanzar una patada de hacha derribando al G-elfo. Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se teletransporto junto a sus amigos que decidieron evitar la confrontación.

-Superboy, la meta es escapar no enterrarnos aquí- le dijo el atlante al clon que aun seguía luchando con las criaturas.

-¡Entonces muévanse!- le grito en respuesta siguiéndolos hasta otra puerta de elevador que Warlock abrió fácilmente. Usando su pistola de agarre Robin fue el primero en partir seguido de Warlock quien salto al vacío generando una plataforma de energía bajo sus pies que al pisar lo impulso hacia arriba como si fuera un trampolín.

-Jeje, y decían que perdía el tiempo jugando Devil May Cry- dijo en voz baja el peli plata siendo impulsado pero al ver que el resto se quedo abajo suspiro y se teletransporto con ellos. Justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastados por el elevador.

El equipo no pudo ni dar un respiro antes de empezar a escapar de los genomorfos nuevamente –A la izquierda- dijo Superboy. Había escuchado esas instrucciones en su cabeza y por supuesto el resto lo siguió. En la próxima bifurcación volvió a guiar al grupo, esta vez hacia la derecha directo a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Geniales direcciones Supy, ¿Estas tratando de que nos re encapsulen?!- le pregunto Kid Flash al toparse con el muro.

-No… no lo entiendo- respondió confundido.

-No te disculpes- dijo Robin sonriendo –Esto es perfecto- señalo el ducto de ventilación.

-Acaban de salir de una capsula y ya quieren estar en un espacio pequeño. No los entiendo- comento Warlock entrando con los demás.

-A este paso no saldremos nunca- se quejo K.F … otra vez.

-Nos están siguiendo en una escena muy similar a la película Alien- dijo Warlock usando su poderosa visión para observar a los genomorfos en el ducto detrás de ellos. Por suerte Robin había hackeado los sensores de movimientos guiándolos hacia otra parte **(** Tecno genios, difíciles de aguantar a veces pero siempre es útil tener uno a la mano **)** pensó Lance soltando una leve carcajada.

Kid Flash no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a subir las escaleras a súper velocidad. En el camino se topo con otro grupo de G-elfos pero fue capaz de apartarlos del camino con facilidad, despejando las escaleras para los demás.

-¡Vienen más!- advirtió Robin observando su pantalla, teniendo el control de los sensores de movimiento fue capaz de vigilar las acciones del enemigo. Superboy rápidamente pateo el piso con fuerza, destruyendo la escalera y solucionando el problema.

Corriendo, corriendo el equipo se topo con algo que hoy en día parecía repetirse: Una puerta cerrada, la única diferencia es que esta tenía luces rojas, lo que es malo. Y Kid Flash choco de lleno con ella, lo que es bueno porque fue gracioso.

-No hay salida a la calle- dijo Aqualad alcanzando al velocista que ahora frotaba su cabeza debido al dolor.

-Gracias, mi cabeza no lo había notado- comento sarcásticamente. Superboy y Warlock se lanzaron a abrirla pero con sus fuerzas combinadas apenas pudieron separar las puertas unos centímetros.

-No puedo hackearlo rápido- dijo Robin tecleando rápidamente en su pantalla sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando un gran grupo de genomorfos los rodeo nuevamente, los chicos se pusieron en posición de pelea, los que tenian armamento lo sacaron y esperaron el primer movimiento de sus enemigos. De nada sirvió cuando los g-gnomos los durmieron a todos con sus poderes mentales, a todos excepto al mago que, gracias a sus protecciones mágicas, su mente no podía ser influenciada por ninguna fuente externa.

Warlock observo como Dubbilex hacia su aparición para hablar con el clon de Superman, el cual había podido recuperar la suficiente capacidad como para observar al genomorfo humanoide. La conversación no duro ni dos minutos cuando todos, incluido Guardian, despertaron de sus transes.

-Yo… elijo la libertad- dijo Superboy completamente seguro de sus palabras. El clon había decidido su destino.

-Parece niebla disipándose- dijo Guardian frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué harás Guardian?- pregunto Aqualad observando al jefe de seguridad de Cadmus.

-Váyanse, yo lidiare con Desmond- respondió.

-Creo que no- dijo el Dr. Desmond apareciendo detrás del batallón genomorfo enseñándoles un tubo que contenía un liquido extraño –El proyecto Blockbuster me dará el poder de regresar el orden en Cadmus- el científico se bebió el liquido.

El cambio no se hizo esperar contorsionando el cuerpo del doctor, se escucho el movimiento de los huesos dentro de su cuerpo, su masa muscular aumento enormemente y su piel se rasgo mostrando su nueva imagen. Un monstruo de piel gris como la roca y ojos rojos brillantes en una esclerótica completamente negra.

-¡Retrocedan!- grito Guardian lanzándose al ataque en contra del monstruo que no tardo ni un minuto en hacerlo a un lado. El siguiente en intentar fue Superboy quien logro acertar el primer golpe pero la criatura se lo regreso, al parecer su fuerza era similar. Después del intercambio de golpes, Blockbuster sujeto al clon kriptoniano y salto hacia arriba atravesando el techo.

-Esa es una forma de salir por el techo- comento Robin disparando su pistola de agarre y llevándose a Kid Flash hacia arriba.

-¿Crees que el Doc haya planeado eso?- pregunto el velocista al subir.

-Creo que ya no puede planear nada- le respondió Aqualad saltando por el agujero en el techo con Warlock siguiéndolo.

La escena con la que se encontraron fue la de Superboy pasando un mal rato en contra de Blockbuster quien al final lo sujeto de la pierna y lo arrojo hacia los héroes golpeando a Aqualad y derribando a ambos. El monstruo inmerso en su ira se acercaba a paso lento golpeando las paredes dejando un gran daño con su fuerza monstruosa.

Poniéndose de pie los jóvenes héroes corrieron al ataque. El primero en llegar fue Kid Flash que aprovecho su velocidad para esquivar el golpe entrante de Blockbuster deslizándose entre sus piernas agachándose detrás de él. Cuando la criatura regreso su vista adelante se encontró con un doble puñetazo de parte de Superboy y Aqualdad haciendo que se tropiece con Kid Flash y caiga de espaldas.

-Eso lo aprendí en el jardín de niños- se burlo el velocista.

Robin salto sobre Kid Flash y le arrojo sus birdarangs pero no hicieron más que rebotar en la piel de Blockbuster. Justo en ese momento Warlock se teletransporto justo en frente de la criatura y le dio un poderoso uppercut levantándolo del suelo aturdido.

Intentando aprovechar el momento, Superboy trato de atacar pero Blockbuster lo tacleo impactándolo con la pared y comenzando a golpearlo pero su puño no llego a alcanzar al clon pues estaba siendo sujetado por un montón de hilos negros. Detrás de ambos Warlock retrajo sus dedos y arrojo al monstruo contra el otro muro liberando a Superboy. El hechicero presiono y se lanzo a patear a Blockbuster pero este se las arreglo para sujetar su pierna e intento estamparlo contra el suelo pero al último segundo Warlock se telatransporto fuera de su alcance apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

Warlock encerró su puño derecho en un guantelete hecho cristal similar al diamante negro y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas enviándolo a volar en dirección a Aqualad quien lo golpeo con un gran martillo hecho de agua destruyendo un pilar en el camino, cosa que provocó que el edificio se sacudiera.

-Eso es- dijo Robin pensando en voz alta y creando un esquema del edificio en su pantalla holográfica –Kid, Warlock. Vengan aquí- llamo al pelirrojo que acaba de ser golpeado por la criatura y este se acerco velozmente mientras que Warlock se teletransporto a su lado dejándole a Superboy y Aqualad la pelea contra Blockbuster.

De regreso a la pelea, Blockbuste se las había arreglado para acorralar al atlante, quien se protegía de los golpes del monstruo usando un escudo de agua. Cuando estaba a punto de acertar el último golpe Superboy lo ataco por detrás y le propino un par de golpes antes de que Blockbuster lo sujetara y lo azotara contra Aqualad haciendo que ambos chicos atraviesen un pilar.

-¿Lo tienen?- pregunto Robin al velocista y al hechicero. Ambos asintieron y pusieron en marcha el plan. Warlock se teletransporto de pilar en pilar colocando un círculo mágico en cada uno.

-Tengo tu nariz- se burlo Kid Flash sosteniendo la verdadera nariz del Dr Desmond, parte de los trozos de piel que quedaron en el rostro de Blockbuster. Su tarea era distraer a la criatura. Por supuesto al monstruo no le hizo gracia el chiste y comenzó a atacarlo sin acertar un solo golpe.

Para la mala suerte del velocista al golpear uno de los pilares parte del escombro lo golpeo en la espalda derribándolo. Por suerte para el Warlock ya había terminado con su tarea y se teletranporto para darle un último golpe a Blockbuster y teletransportarse de nuevo hacia los demás llevándose a Kid Flash con él.

Sin notarlo Blockbuster había terminado de pie en una X dibujada por Robin. Empapando el suelo y los pies de la criatura con agua Aqualad le dio una descarga aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Robin y Warlock detonaran los explosivos y los sellos explosivos respectivamente.

Las explosiones estratégicamente planeadas hicieron que todo el techo y pisos superiores cayeran sobre Blockbuster. Lo último que pudo verse antes de que el lugar fuera cubierto por una enorme nube de polvo fue al equipo juntándose.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la nube de polvo se despejo todo estaba reducido a escombros. Una parte de los escombros fue hecha a un lado revelando a los chicos sanos y bien, sus trajes un tanto destruidos. Aunque con un movimiento de su mano Warlock reparo el suyo sin problemas.

-¿Ves? La luna- dijo Kid Flash haciendo que el clon mirara hacia arriba posando sus ojos en una hermosa luna llena. Lo que no se esperaba fue a la figura que descendía del cielo en la misma dirección –Y Superman ¿Cumplimos nuestra promesa o qué?- presumió el velocista. Sin embargo el hombre de acero no venia solo, una buena parte de la Liga de la Justicia llego pronto detrás de él, resaltando a los maestros de los jóvenes héroes.

-Valla escena- comento Warlock observando detenidamente a cada miembro, deteniéndose en los miembros femeninos sin darse cuenta.

Superboy valientemente camino hacia al hombre de acero y le mostro la S roja en su pecho con una mirada esperanzada. Tristemente la mirada en los ojos de Superman fue suficiente para arruinar el estado de ánimo del clon.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Batman.

-A él no le gusta que lo llamen "eso"- le recrimino Kid Flash.

-Soy el clon de Superman- exclamo Superboy. Los miembros de la Liga ser vieron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Empiecen a hablar- demando Batman con su típica expresión de seriedad intimidante… que como de costumbre nuestro héroe ignoro por completo.

-Ok, lo resumiré- dijo Warlock dando un paso al frente ignorando también la mirada molesta que Black Canary le envió. Tomo mucho aire y hablo a alta velocidad –Todo empezó cuando nos dejaron en el salón de la justicia justo después de revelarnos que les habían guardado secretos. Entonces después de quejarse Aqualad pregunto "¿Qué es Cadmus?" y Robin dijo "No lo sé, pero lo puedo averiguar" y hackeo la computadora. Luego platicamos y llegamos a la conclusión de algo relacionado con la justicia poética de resolver el caso antes que ustedes y no sé qué. Llegamos a Cadmus, salvamos a la gente en peligro, descubrimos que había 52 subniveles, nos metimos, exploramos y descubrimos que estaban creando armas genéticas en forma de duendecillos malignos. Nos adentramos aun más profundo y descubrimos que habían creado un clon del gran hombre por allá con el nombre de Superboy- paro por un segundo para tomar aire y continuo –En ese momento yo no estaba pero por lo que entendí lo liberaron con la intensión de ayudarlo pero Superboy estaba como "Raahhggg, estoy siendo controlado para patearles el trasero" y se los pateo. Cuando los encontré estaban metidos capsulas de clonación pero por suerte Supy se había liberado del control mental y yo había llegado en el último momento como todo un héroe y sacamos sus traseros de esos tubos. En el camino un científico loco genérico que se llamaba Dexter…-

-Desmond- le corrigió Robin interrumpiéndolo.

-…Desmon, lo que sea. En fin, el sujeto estaba como "Ese clon es un arma y me pertenece asi que no se lo llevaran" y se tomo un liquido de un frasquito que lo convirtió en esa cosa gris sin cerebro que esta por allá- señalo a Blockbuster inconsciente –Detalles más, detalles menos le ganamos tirándole un edificio en toda la cara y luego llegaron ustedes y tu dijiste "Comienza a hablar" y yo les conté toda la historia- dijo Warlock tomando aire y sacando una soda de su inventario para su garganta seca.

La liga miro al hechicero por un momento pero varios de ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a su personalidad, incluyendo su extraño gusto por hacer enfadar a Batman, cosa que había logrado.

-Eso lo resume bastante bien- corroboro el chico maravilla.

 **_Un poco después_**

Blockbuster fue escoltado a prisión por ambos Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan y John Stewart, además de Hawkman, Hawkgirl y Captain Atom. En lo que quedaba de Cadmus varios miembros conversaban sobre lo que acababan de descubrir y sobre las acciones de sus discípulos…y Warlock. Allí fue cuando el hombre de acero se acerco a su clon.

-Bien…bueno idearemos algo para ti, la Liga lo hará…- era obvio que Superman no sabía qué hacer -…por ahora voy a arreglar cuentas con esa criatura Blockbuster- se dio la vuelta y se alejo volando.

-Cadmus será investigado- dijo Batman acercándose con Flash y Aquaman –Sus 52 niveles pero aclaremos algo…-

-Debieron haber llamado- dijo Flash interrumpiendo al murciélago.

-… a pesar del resultado no estamos felices. Hackearon los sistemas de la Liga de la Justicia, desobedecieron ordenes y pusieron vidas en peligro- dijo Batman mirando seriamente al grupo –y no volverán a hacerlo-

-Lo siento pero lo haremos- le respondió Aqualad firme igual que el resto.

-Aqualad, retírate- ordeno Aquaman.

-Discúlpanos mi rey, pero no- le respondió con sumo respeto a pesar de su negativa –Esta noche hicimos un buen trabajo, el trabajo para el que nos entrenaron…-

 **(** Otra vez me siento fuera de lugar **)** pensó Warlock, a él nadie lo había entrenado. El hechicero sentía como si se estuviera quedando afuera de su pequeña revolución.

-…Juntos formamos algo poderoso y muy importante- dijo el atlante.

-Si esto es por lo que paso en el salón, ustedes tres…- dijo Flash. Ignoro a Warlock por que el no era aprendiz de nadie además de que probablemente el sabia más que todos los del lugar.

-Nosotros cinco- lo interrumpió Kid Flash agregando a Superboy y a Warlock –Y no fue por eso-

-Batman estamos listos para lo que venga- dijo Robin dando un paso al frente -¿Para qué nos enseñaron?- le pregunto.

 **(** Dos veces en una conversación, nuevo record **)** pensó Warlock al no cumplir con los parámetros otra vez.

-¿Por qué dejar que ellos nos digan qué hacer?- pregunto Superboy hablando por primera vez en un rato –Es simple, suban abordo o quítense del camino- dijo dando un paso al frente.

-Rudo pero cierto- dijo Warlock quitándole seriedad al asunto.

-Resolveremos algo- dijo Batman sorprendiendo a los chicos que no esperaban que cediera tan fácilmente.

Warlock observo parado al lado de Superboy mientras que sus amigos charlaban en privado con sus maestros, allí fue cuando Black Canary se le acerco.

-Me dijiste que actuarias de forma profesional y mira lo que paso- le dijo con las manos en la cadera.

-Si fui profesional…. En el salón de la justicia. Esto paso cuando decidimos irnos de ahí, asi que cumplí con mi palabra- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-A veces eres imposible- le dijo suspirando.

-Lo siento pero créeme cuando te digo que esto marcara una nueva era- dijo Warlock mirando al cielo nocturno –Es el momento de que mis amigos salgan de la sombra de sus mentores y de que crezcamos como los héroes que decidimos ser, los héroes que muchos de ustedes nos inspiraron para convertirnos. De demostrar lo lejos que nos puede llevar nuestra voluntad y determinación y de probarnos a nosotros mismos- cuando regreso su mirada se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de no solo Black Canary, sino de muchos otros -¿Qué?- pregunto el hechicero.

-Eso fue muy profundo y poético en cierta forma- le dijo Canary -¿Cómo es que pasas de ser un total despreocupado a alguien tan reflexivo?- Warlock solo se encogió de hombros.

 **MONTE JUSTICIA. VARIOS DIAS DESPUES:**

-Esta cueva fue la cede original de la Liga de la Justicia. La pondremos nuevamente en servicio- dijo Batman caminando frente a los jóvenes héroes, que ahora traían ropa de civil, excepto Warlock que por las prisas no se dio cuenta –Ya que los cinco han decidido permanecer juntos y pelear por el bien, lo harán en nuestros términos. Red Tornado se ofreció para vivir aquí y ser su supervisor, Black Canary los entrenara y yo desplegare las misiones- informo el caballero de la noche.

-¿Misiones reales?- pregunto Robin.

-Sí, pero encubiertas- le respondió Batman.

-La Liga manejara las cosas obvias. Para eso tenemos estos blancos en nuestros pechos- dijo Flash.

-Creí que era algún fetiche por el espandex- comento Warlock haciendo que todos lo miraran pero como de costumbre no le afecto.

-Cadmus prueba que los chicos malos se hacen más listos- dijo Aquaman –Batman necesita un equipo que pueda actuar bajo cuerda-

-Ustedes seis serán ese equipo- dijo Batman.

-¡Genial! Espera… ¿seis?- pregunto Robin. En ese momento Martian Manhunter entro acompañado de una chica de su edad pelirroja con piel verde.

-Conozcan a la sobrina de Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian- la presento Batman.

-Hola- saludo ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Este trabajo me gusta más a cada momento- comento Kid Flash –Bienvenida a bordo, soy Kid Flash, el es Robin, Aqualad y Warlock. Olvida sus nombres- los presento el pelirrojo.

-Es un honor ser incluida- respondió ella juntando sus manos. Todos se acercaron a conocerla excepto Superboy asi que Warlock lo jalo hacia ella. Al momento de llegar Miss Martian cambio su ropa imitando la camiseta del clon.

-Me gusta tu camiseta- le dijo sonriendo un poco tímida. Warlock lo golpeo con el codo a modo de felicitación.

-Y asi es como empieza- comento el hechicero con las manos en los bolsillos –Sera interesante- dijo en voz baja.

 **En fin ahí está el capitulo. A pedido de un comentario decidí que al final de cada capítulo aparecerán dos listas: en una aparecerán las chicas que están confirmadas para el harem y en la otra las candidatas. En este fic no hay mucho per aumentaran y siempre pueden dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **TEMPORADA 1**

 **HAREM CONFIRMADO: Zatanna Zatara.**

 **CANDIDATAS: Artemisa, Chesire, etc.**

 **SI….BASTANTE POCAS POR AHORA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Bienvenidos a Happy Harbor.**

 **STAR CITY: 17 de julio.**

Aqualad, Kid Flash y Robin habían aparecido para ayudar a Speedy a frustrar un crimen en proceso liderado por un tal Brick. En el proceso le relataron los sucesos ocurridos en el capitulo anterior y sobre el recién formado equipo que los incluía a ellos tres mas Miss Martian, Superboy y Warlock.

-La cueva es perfecta. Tiene todo lo que el equipo necesitara- le informo Aqualad enfundando su portadores de agua ahora que la batalla había terminado.

Robin salto detrás de él –Para misiones encubiertas, cosas de espías- trato de vender.

-¡Y espera a que veas a Superboy y a Miss Martian! ¡Pero yo la vi primero!- dijo Kid Flash acercándose con su súper velocidad.

-Asi que Speedy, ¿estás dentro?- Robin pregunto apoyándose en un contenedor. Speedy se detuvo y los miro.

-Paso- respondió el –Ya termine de recibir órdenes de Green Arrow y de la Liga. No necesito una niñera o una casa club. Tu Liga de la Justicia Junior es una broma; algo para mantenerlos ocupados y en sus lugares. No quiero formar parte de esto- Speedy volteo y comenzó a alejarse –Especialmente si Warlock está en ese equipo-

Y con eso desapareció en las sombras dejando a sus amigos conmocionados.

-Les dije que dejáramos de lado la parte en la que Warlock forma parte del equipo- dijo KF.

 **NUEVA YORK: Casa de Zatanna.**

-Wow, el equipo suena genial- comento Zatanna. Lance la había visitado para contarle los acontecimientos más recientes que lo incluían a él en una mini liga de la justicia formada por los demás compañeros de súper héroe.

-Y la cueva es genial, anoche use la computadora para descargar temporada tras temporada de las series y animes que quería ver- dijo Lance confesando su mal uso del equipo haciendo reír a su amiga de ojos azules –Y también es bueno tener un lugar permanente donde vivir-

-¿Sabías que todo iba a suceder? ¿Qué encontrarían a Superboy en Cadmus y que formarían un equipo?- pregunto Zatanna con curiosidad. Ella era la única persona aparte de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que asistieron al interrogatorio de Lance y Black Canary que sabían sobre su verdadera procedencia.

-Es difícil de decir- dijo Lance pensativo –He visto diferentes versiones de Superboy y si, todas las que yo conozco son clones pero algunos eran más jóvenes y más fuertes que este Superboy. Y en cuanto al equipo, pues hay una infinidad de equipos de súper héroes y de jóvenes héroes también asi que era probable cruzarse con uno- respondió sin dar a entender que ya había descubierto el universo en el que se encontraba. Zatanna se quedo callada y asimilo la información.

-¿Y que pasara con Speedy?- pregunto.

-Lo más probable es que los chicos lo inviten a formar parte del equipo pero no creo que acepte, menos teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy en el- le respondió Lance bebiendo un poco de soda.

-El realmente te odia ¿verdad?- le pregunto Zatanna, la joven hechicera ya sabía toda la historia.

-Sip, nunca supe porque sin embargo. La gente en spandex es extraña- Lance se encogió de hombros mientras su amiga volteaba los ojos –Regresando al tema del equipo… cuando tu padre aprenda a darte un poco de libertad te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Zatanna, a ella le encantaría pero su padre nunca la dejo meterse en ese tipo de cosas. Claro que el no sabe que ella y Lance han frustrado uno que otro crimen cuando este ultimo la ayudaba a escaparse de casa –Me encantaría-

-A mi también, con todo lo que está pasando últimamente no te veo tan seguido como quisiera- dijo Lance haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y apartara la mirada un poco –Tenemos que arreglar un día para pasar el rato como antes- propuso el ojiverde.

Los dos hablaron por un rato hasta que Lance tuvo que despedirse y regresar a la cueva en caso de tener una misión. El no recordaba cuanto tiempo pasaría entre la batalla en Cadmus hasta el siguiente capítulo asi que tenía que estar alerta. Claro que lo hicieron sin él en el canon pero no quería ser el miembro del equipo que aparece cuando se le da la gana.

 **MONTE JUSTICIA: Lance POV**

 **Reconocido Warlock B-0 0.**

Honestamente me encantaba llegar a la cueva, tener a una voz robótica anunciando mi entrada me hacía sentir importante, algo asi como un capitán de un crucero espacial o un agente secreto. Oh, también era impresionante viajar de un lado a otro en segundos pero eso ya lo hacía por mi cuenta y considero que mi manera es más rápida aunque las distancias sean más cortas.

Caminando sin preocupaciones por el interior del Monte Justicia me encontré con mis nuevos compañeros de equipo en ropa de civil esperando a Red Tornado. Estaban muy ansiosos por su primera misión como equipo. Al parecer era el único que estaba vestido con su traje de héroe incluyendo mi cabello blanco y mis ojos dorados, esto debido a que me he ocupado de varios problemas mientras venia de camino hacia aquí.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunte mientras me apoyaba en una pared.

-Estamos esperando a que Red Tornado solicite una misión- respondió Aqualad con los demás asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Jaja, ya se pusieron ansiosos, la paciencias es una virtud que no tienen- me burle un poco. Yo no estaba aburrido porque paso la gran mayoría de las noches y tiempo libre patrullando y peleando con cualquier villano que se atreviera a dar la cara. Algunos me lanzaron una mirada pero al parecer soy inmune a ellas. O a la mayoría al menos.

-¡Red Tornado!- saludo KF cuando vio al androide acercándose.

-Saludos- dijo con su voz mecánica de siempre -¿Hay alguna razón por la que me interceptas en la entrada de la cueva?- pregunto.

-Esperábamos que tuvieras una misión para nosotros- admitió Aqualad.

-Las asignaciones de misiones son responsabilidad de Batman- respondió Red Tornado.

Siempre me pareció curioso el que Batman ocupara su tiempo para darnos las misiones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Gotham es la ciudad con el índice de crimen más alto del país y de que la mayoría de los villanos que enfrenta son de los más inteligentes y o astutos de todos. Claro que algunos estaban en Arkham, yo mismo ayude en eso pero los más peligrosos estaban sueltos.

-Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana y- Robin intento argumentar pero el androide levanto la mano para callarlo.

-Serán puestos a prueba pronto, por el momento simplemente disfruten de la compañía del otro- dijo Red Tornado.

-Esto no es un club social- dijo Aqualad.

-No, pero me han dicho que la interacción social es un ejercicio importante de trabajo en equipo- señalo Red Tornado cuando comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva para hacer quien sabe que –Quizás puedan mantenerse ocupados familiarizándose con la cueva-

-¿Cree que vamos a caer con eso?- exclamo Robin indignado.

-¡Oh, lo descubriré!- exclamo Miss Martian concentrando su telepatía en Red Tornado. Sin embargo un par de segundos después el androide había abordado un tubo z saliendo de la cueva.- Lo siento, olvide que es inorgánico… no puedo leer su mente- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila señorita M. No tienes que disculparte- le digo haciéndola sonreír en agradecimiento.

Mi relación con ella es bastante buena. Ya que vivía aquí en la cueva estábamos obligados a conocernos. Ella se sorprendió al saber que no podía leer mi mente, suerte para mí porque sé que es una marciana blanca y ella no está lista para compartir ese aspecto de su vida. Tal y como lo recordaba a ella le gustaba Superboy asi que suelo burlarme un poco de eso haciendo que se sonroje o tartamudee, me dio un poco de envidia ya que se notaba que era un chica dulce y de buen corazón y Superboy era… Superboy. Aun asi hacían una linda pareja, o lo harán.

No me llevaba mal con el pero cada vez que hablamos solo obtengo respuestas cortas. No culpo al chico, después de todo está cargando un dilema existencial por su origen y supongo que aun no sabe definirse a si mismo pues ni siquiera tiene un año de vida y sus experiencias se reducen a caminar de un lado a otro en un laboratorio subterráneo y a su fuga de este. Confió que será mejor mas adelante.

Mis pensamientos se cortan por la nada dulce voz de Kid Flash –Puedes leer mi mente si quieres- dijo inclinándose hacia ella -¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?- automáticamente le tape los oídos a la chica verde.

-No leas su mente, está llena de perversiones y desesperación hormonal- dije en voz alta, esta chica es pura y voy protegerla.

-¡OYE NO ESTOY DESESPERADO!- se defendió KF.

-Y ahora recorremos la casa club… - Dijo Aqualad frunciendo el ceño e interrumpiéndonos. Por suerte para Kid Flash, tengo cientos de insultos preparados para todos.

-Bueno…- dijo Miss Martian quitando mis manos de sus oídos –Superboy, Warlock y yo vivimos aquí. Podemos hacer de guías turísticos- sugirió.

-No me miren a mí- gruño Superboy.

-¡No lo haremos!- Kid miro a Miss Martian –Un recorrido privado suena mucho más divertido-

-¡Atrás, atrás!- lo regañe rociándole agua como si fuera un gato. Llevaba un rociador en mi inventario junto con muchos objetos variados e incluso comida ya que no se descomponía allí.

-¡Amigo, basta ya!- se quejo mientras Robin se reía de su desgracia.

-Trabajo en equipo- declaro Aqualad –Todos iremos-

Megan aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras caminaba y nos mostraba todos los lugares de interés.

-¿Cómo es que tu estas tan tranquilo?- me pregunto Robin mientras pasábamos por la puerta trasera.

-Pues no me paso todo el día aquí a esperar una misión como ustedes- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros –Solo hoy frustre tres robos, apague un incendio y baje un gato atrapado en un árbol. Siempre hay algo que hacer- Robin asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

-La cueva es en realidad toda la montaña- escuche decir a Megan continuando con su recorrido.

-Fue vaciado y reforzado por Superman y Green Lantern en los primeros días de la Liga- menciono Wally como dato de interés mientras volvíamos a entrar.

Al detenernos en una escalera que conducía a la cueva Superboy decidió hacer preguntas -¿Por qué abandonarlo por el Salón de la Justicia?-

-Primero, no lo dejaron por el Salón de la Justicia, lo dejaron por una base espacial que está en la órbita del planeta. La razón fue que la ubicación de la cueva fue comprometida hace un tiempo- le explique a lo que el asintió.

-Si los villanos conocen la cueva, debemos estar en alerta constante- dijo Megan preocupada.

Por suerte Robin se encargo de eso –Los malos saben que sabemos que conocen el lugar, por lo que nunca pensarían en mirar aquí- aunque no lo hizo muy bien.

-Lo que quiere decir es que nos estamos ocultando a plena vista- dijo Wally interponiéndose entre Robin y Megan.

-Ah, eso es… mucho más claro- dijo Megan comprendiendo.

-Huele a quemado- comente.

-¡Mis galletas!- dijo Miss Martian volando a toda velocidad hacia la cocina seguida por el resto de nosotros. Cuando llegamos ella nos mostro un plato de galletas negras, se habían quemado pero como tenía hambre pase mi mano sobre la bandeja y las galletas regresaron a un punto en el que estaban perfectamente cocinadas.

-Están muy buenas- le dije a Megan disfrutando del bocadillo.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo ella agradeciéndome –La magia es increíble- eso me hizo sonreír.

-Pff magia…- comenzó a decir Wally hasta que le arroje una galleta en la boca callándolo.

-Teníamos un trato tú y yo. No hablas sobre mis poderes y conservas tu cabello- le dije a lo que el levanto las manos en señal de rendición. El es un buen amigo pero cuando se pone escéptico es intolerable. Literalmente insulta todo el trabajo duro que he hecho para mejorar mis habilidades con la magia. Para cuando regresemos nuestra vista al pelirrojo ya se había comido la mitad de las galletas.

-¿Qué? Tengo un metabolismo acelerado- se defendió Wally.

-¿Debo hacer más?- pregunto Megan.

-Si me preguntas a mí, definitivamente estoy dispuesto a probar lo que sea que cocines- le dije tomando la ultima galleta de la bandeja. Realmente estaban deliciosas.

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte hacer alguna- le respondió Aqualad. Este tipo siempre es muy correcto a la hora de hablar y comportarse, a veces me aburre un poco.

-Gracias Aqualad- dijo Megan.

-Dado que estamos fuera de servicio podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres reales- sugirió Aqualad –Mi nombre es Kaldur'ahm, mis amigos me llaman Kaldur- se presento.

-Soy Wally- dijo el velocista mientras se metía otra galleta en la boca -¿Ves? Ya confió en ti con mi identidad secreta, a diferencia del señor lentes oscuros o el de cabello blanco de allí. Batman y el chico maravilla no le dicen a nadie su nombre real-

-Me llamo Lance- dije sorprendiéndolo pues realmente nunca les había dicho mi nombre –Les debo el apellido, aunque no es que les sirva de algo. Dudo que puedan encontrar algo sobre mi- me encogí de hombros.

-Pues aceptare el reto- dijo Robin confiando en sus habilidades como hacker. Yo le lance una mirada desafiante que el regreso.

-El mío no es ningún secreto. Es M'gann M'orzz- dijo la única miembro femenina del equipo hasta ahora –Pero pueden llamarme Megan…. Es un nombre de la tierra y ahora estoy en la tierra-

Detrás de mi puedo notar que Superboy estaba por salir de la habitación. Obviamente se siente excluido al no haber nacido con un nombre siendo lo único que tiene un título, un sobrenombre. Poco después todos están sujetándose la cabeza con incomodidad mientras veo que Megan los mira con confusión.

-¡Fuera de mi cabeza!- grita Superboy con rabia.

-¡M'gann detente!- le dijo Kaldur –Aquí tus poderes son una invasión extrema de la privacidad- le explico el atlante.

-Además lo gnomos psíquicos de Cadmus dejaron un mal sabor en su cerebro- le conto Wally a lo que yo procedí a darle un golpe.

-Esa no es forma de decirlo- le dije con suspiro. Era raro que yo reprendiera a alguien ya que suelo ser el que empieza con las burlas pero hasta yo tengo un límite.

-No quise…- Megan intento disculparse pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Solo quédate fuera!- dijo Superboy con un gruñido yéndose a la sala de estar y acomodándose en el sofá.

M'gann mira hacia abajo con una expresión triste. Ella está realmente arrepentida de sus acciones y el hecho de que sea el chico que le gusta le afecta mucho más. Yo sé de esto pues una vez hice llorar a mi ex novia y me sentí mal todo el maldito día hasta que pude disculparme.

-Tranquila Meg, no lo sabías- le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono porque volvió a sonreír.

-¡Hola, Megan!- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio -¡Se lo que podemos hacer, Síganme!- todo el mundo la siguió excepto Superboy asi que me quede un segundo.

-No seas tan duro con ella, es tan nueva en este mundo como tu- eso parecía hacerlo reflexionar –Si sigues tratando asi a las chicas nunca conseguirás novia- el me gruño como respuesta y se levanto para seguir al resto –Te acostumbraras a mi sentido del humor- el ignoro eso ultimo.

-Es mi Bio-nave marciana- escuche decir a Megan cuando llegue y volví a ver ese huevo rojo levitando, ella ya me lo había mostrado.

-Ah, les estas mostrando el huevo de Dodo gigante- comente haciendo que Megan volteara los ojos con humor mientras los chicos sacudieron la cabeza ante mi mala broma.

-Lindo. Para nada aerodinámico, pero lindo- dijo Wally hablando sin saber para variar.

-Está en reposo tonto. La despertare- Megan agito su mano en el aire y la esfera reacciono adquiriendo alas y una puerta que se abrió para dejarnos entrar -¿Ustedes vienen?- pregunto a lo que deje al grupo con los ojos abiertos y me teletransporte dentro.

El interior era espacioso y estaba vacío pero de de repente las sillas surgieron desde el suelo con una consola de control frente a la silla principal en donde Megan tomo asiento. Al sentarnos las correas aparecieron y nos aseguraron.

-Genial- dijo Wally ya sentado y asegurado como los demás. Luego Megan le pidió a Red Tornado que abra las puertas del angar y una vez abiertas despego a toda velocidad. Nunca he viajado en avión asi que no tengo punto de comparación pero va bastante rápido.

-¡Increible!- dijo Robin mientras Wally suspira mirando directamente a Megan.

-Ella seguro lo es… ¡Me refiero a la nave! Como todas las naves en una ella- el dijo intentado recuperarse y fallando miserablemente.

-Rápido con los pies, no tanto con la boca- dijo Robin sonriendo ganándose una risa mía.

-¡Viejo!- grito Wally.

-Jajaja, no eres nada sutil, ¿verdad?- le dije recibiendo otra mirada –Estas muy desesperado- comente.

Mirando hacia adelante note que la chica verde estaba mirando la conversación entre Kaldur y Superboy pero no parecía haber escuchado nada.

-Lo superara- le susurro Robin.

-Parece que no le gusto mucho- susurro Megan en respuesta.

-Ten paciencia- dije mientras me ponía cómodo en el asiento, ella me miro –El es nuevo en el mundo, aun no se ha desarrollado socialmente hablando. Una vez se adapte todo será más fácil-

-Ustedes recuerdan que tiene súper oído, ¿verdad?- pregunto Wally.

-Sí, bueno. No es nada que él no sepa- me encogí de hombros mientras que con mi visión podía ver como Superboy fruncía el ceño, probablemente se haya dado cuenta de que tengo razón –Y debería controlar ese habito de oír a escondidas- comente intentando salir del estado de ánimo sentimental en el que entramos. Megan por su parte parecía entender mejor la situación del clon y espero que le ayude más adelante. Sera mejor para los dos si pasan por el proceso de adaptación juntos.

Gracias a los dioses a Robin se le ocurrió una forma de cambiar de tema a uno más divertido -¿Qué tal un pequeño cambio de forma marciano?- le pregunto a la chica del espacio.

Megan asintió feliz de demostrar sus habilidades y se convirtió en una versión femenina de Robin. Meh, prefiero a Batgirl, las pelirrojas son mis debilidad. Luego cambio una versión femenina de Kid Flash.

-¿Está mal que piense que soy sexy?- pregunto Wally haciéndome reír un poco. Luego cambio a una versión femenina de Warlock, ósea yo.

-¡Maldición!- dije asombrado por la vista. Los fans del anime sabrán los sexy que son las chicas de cabello blanco –No está mal, pero creo que de ser mujer tendría un par de tallas más grande de sujetador- comente analizando la figura de Megan, el comentario la hizo sonrojar y volver a la normalidad mientras todo el mundo me miraba -¿Qué?, solo fue una crítica constructiva- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Robin se aclaro la garganta para deshacer la atmosfera incomodo que al parecer siempre provoco, cosa que personalmente encuentro divertido de hacer.

-Es impresionante, pero no vas a engañar a nadie con eso- dijo él.

-Imitar a los chicos es mucho más difícil- dijo Megan haciéndome dudar. La forma original de los marcianos no se parece mucho a la humana asi que no debería ser un inconveniente, ¿o sí?

-¿Y tu ropa?- pregunto el chico maravilla aun curioso.

-Es orgánica como la nave. Responden a mis órdenes mentales- explico Megan.

-Mientras sean los únicos…- murmuro Superboy.

-¿Puedes hacer esa cosa fantasmagórica a través de las paredes que hace Manhunter?- pregunta Wally.

-¿Cambio de densidad?- pregunto Megan un poco avergonzada –No, es una técnica muy avanzada- explico y lo entendí perfectamente. Yo ni siquiera conozco los hechizos avanzados ya que mi grimorio no me los muestra a menos que esté listo para aprenderlos.

-Flash puede hacer vibrar sus moléculas a través de las paredes. ¡Je, je, je, je! Cuando lo intenta… ¡le sangra la nariz!- se rio Robin. Yo me uní a la risa al instante.

-¡Viejo!- exclamo Wally al ser humillado frente a la chica que quiere conquistar.

-¡Aquí hay algo que puedo hacer!- dijo Megan interrumpiendo la vergüenza del velocista. Gradualmente la coraza externa de la Bio-nave comenzó a confundirse con su entorno hasta que ser invisible –Modo camuflaje- dijo la chica de Marte a lo que yo sonreí, aunque no pude evitar pensar que yo me oculto mucho mejor.

 **-Tornado rojo a Miss Martian, se activo una alerta de emergencia en la central eléctrica de Happy Harbor. Le sugiero que investiguen de forma encubierta. Envió las coordenadas-** dijo Red Tornado por comunicador.

-Recibido. Ajustando el rumbo- respondió Megan.

-Tornado nos mantiene ocupados de nuevo- Robin se burlo y frunció el ceño.

-Si… creo que no- respondí mirando por una ventana, aun cómodo en mi asiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunto.

-Porque hay un tornado que se dirige directo hacia nosotros y probablemente duela. Bueno, a ustedes. Yo estaré bien- le explique mientras señalaba hacia afuera. Robin y los demás miran en la dirección que yo estaba mirando y lo siguiente que hicieron fue bastante lógico considerando la situación.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron. Reaccionando Megan saco la Bio-Nave del curso de colisión con el tornado y descendió delante de la planta de energía. Los jóvenes héroes saltaron inmediatamente para enfrentarse a la situación.

-Robin, ¿los tornados son comunes en Nueva Inglaterra?- pregunto Aqualad, pero miro a su alrededor para descubrir que el chico maravilla ya no estaba -¿Robin?- todo lo que escuchamos fue su risa en el aire. No queriendo quedarme quieto me volví indetectable y me dirigí directamente a la carretera donde vi que había varios autos volcados.

 **(** Deberían reordenar sus prioridades **)** pensé usando mi magia para convertir las puertas, techos y lo que fuera necesario en agua para sacar a las personas atrapadas en los autos. Cuando me asegure de que todos estaban a salvo tome mi celular y llame al 911 pidiendo ambulancias y demás.

Con mi tarea terminada me volví indetectable y aprovechando que nadie podía verme corrí hacia la central eléctrica para ayudar al equipo. Fue entonces cuando vi, en el otro extremo, a un androide rojo que generaba viento similar a Red Tornado. Era enorme en comparación con un humano, su armadura era roja y azul con una bufanda hecha girones en el cuello. Tubos azules brillantes se extendieron en su espalda hasta sus brazos y sus ojos brillaban siniestramente de un azul eléctrico.

Aprovechando mi anonimato me posicione en una de las vigas superiores y en el momento en el que Mr. Twister repele uno de los ataques de Superboy me teletransporto justo frente a él y lo golpeo con una patada de hacha haciéndolo caer. No conforme con eso disparo una bala mágica explosiva de mi dedo. El androide se protegió con un pequeño tornado haciendo que la bala explosiva detone en el aire y creara una pantalla de humo. Rápidamente cree una plataforma en el aire y la use como trampolín para salir disparado hacia mi enemigo atravesando la pantalla de humo. Por desgracia para mi, fui repelido y enviado a volar contra la pared.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA.**

El equipo la estaba pasando mal en contra del su oponente hasta que Warlock apareció de la nada y se enfrasco en un combate muy llamativo contra el robot. Y lo próximo que vieron fue a su compañero estrellarse contra la pared detrás de ellos. Al principio algunos se preocuparon hasta que lo escucharon reír.

-Jujujujajajajajaa- rio Warlock levanto ambas manos -¿Perdiste algo grandulón?- pregunto y para la sorpresa de todos los presentes tenia, en cada mano, una de las piernas de su enemigo. Se las había arreglado para arrancarlas durante la confusión causada por el humo.

-Warlock, al parecer cometí un error al calcular tu nivel de amenaza- dijo Sr. Twister tomando vuelo ya que no podía usar sus piernas porque… ya no las tenía.

-¡¿Qué deseas?!- le grito Aqualad.

-¡¿No es obvio?!- Twister le regreso el grito –Estaba esperando a un verdadero héroe. Al parecer ya hay uno aquí. Pero no es a quien yo esperaba-

-Lastimas mis sentimientos- dijo Warlock con burla –El mago de Oz tenía razón, tú no tienes corazón- acuso de forma dramática.

-Lee su mente Miss Martian. Trata de encontrar una debilidad- le dijo Aqualad. Es cierto que el peliblanco había tenido éxito en su ataque, pero lo atribuyo al elemento sorpresa.

-Pero pensé que no debía leer las mentes de los demás- les recordó Miss Martian.

-¡Esta bien con los malos!- grito Robin.

-No creo que importe- dijo Warlock arrojando los pedazos de piernas al suelo –Al parecer es un androide- les dijo.

-¡Hola, Megan!- exclamo la chica verde – ¡Sr. Twister es Red Tornado disfrazado! ¡Es inorgánico y un androide! ¿Cuántos androides conocen que puedan generar tornados?-

-Red Tornado nos envió aquí- les recordó Kaldur.

-Después de decir que seriamos probados- Robin acordó.

-Este juego se acabo- dijo Wally caminando hacia donde Twister estaba flotando.

-El sujeto puso en peligro a mucha gente, no creo que esto sea una prueba- dijo Warlock con los brazos cruzados en voz baja, el sabia que este sería el inicio del trabajo en equipo y no quería arruinarlo **(** es bastante obvio sin embargo **)** pensó.

-Sabemos quién eres y que quieres- le dijo Robin al androide.

-Asi que terminemos esto- agrego Kaldur.

-Considérenlo terminado- retrocedió y desato dos ciclones gemelos en el aire, causando que se formara una nube de tormenta sobre él.

-Eso es nuevo- comento Warlock preparándose para el ataque próximo.

-Uh, ¿Red Tornado puede hacer eso?- pregunto Wally.

-No lo creo- le respondió Robin.

-¿Creen que soy Tornado? ¡Irónico!- Twister envió un rayo al suelo frente a todos pero Warlock los protegió con un círculo mágico escudo.

Superboy se arranco la chaqueta revelando su camiseta negra con el símbolo de la **S** en rojo. El clon rugió y salto en el aire solo para ser alcanzado por un rayo en el pecho que lo envió hacia el suelo.

Warlock creó una llama purpura en su mano y la arrojo como bola de fuego al androide. Una mala idea porque el androide envió un tornado que absorbió la llama y ahora un tornado de fuego se dirigía hacia él. Con un suspiro de frustración el peliblanco chasqueo los dedos extinguiendo el fuego antes de que dañara a alguien y se teletransporto lejos del tornado. Frente a todos Sr. Twister se acerca al equipo para acabar con la batalla y con sus vidas pero Megan uso su telepatía para llamar a su nave marciana que se posiciono entre ellos y el androide. Usando el modo camuflaje la nave oculto al equipo de la vista del villano.

-Bien, entonces. Jugar a las escondidas no me ayudara a lograr mis objetivos. Asi que permanezcan ocultos. ¡Si me confrontan de nuevo, no mostrare misericordia!- el androide se dio la vuelta y voló hacia otra parte.

-¿Qué paso?- Wally pregunto sentado en el suelo.

-Coloque la Bio-Nave frente a nosotros- Megan les dijo a todos.

-¿Y se supone que eso mejora las cosas?- dijo Superboy después de aplastar una roca con su puño -¡Nos hiciste creer que ese tipo era Red Tornado!- dijo con ira.

-No lo hizo a propósito- dijo Kaldur.

-Fue un error de novato. No debimos haber escuchado- señalo Robin.

-Eres inexperta- hablo Wally –Ve a las duchas, lo tomaremos desde aquí-

-Mantente fuera de nuestro camino- gruño Superboy alejándose como los demás.

-Solo estaba tratando de ser parte del equipo- dijo Megan bajando la cabeza decepcionada y triste.

-No hay equipo- dijo Warlock que seguía a su lado. Megan levanto la vista –En ningún momento hubo un plan o una estrategia, solo seis personas peleando contra el mismo enemigo a su propia manera. Estamos lejos de ser un equipo- explico el peliblanco.

-Cometiste un error pero ellos también- siguió diciendo el hechicero –Estaban tan frustrados por no ser tomados en serio que no dudaron en creerte a pesar de tener más experiencia que tu. Parte de ser un héroe es aprender de tus errores y levantarte para seguir luchando- a pesar de ser el más despreocupado del grupo acabo diciendo un discurso emotivo y alentador… otra vez.

-Gracias- dijo Megan más animada.

-Vamos ayudar a los demás- dijo Warlock revolviéndole el cabello -¿Alguna idea?- la chica de Marte sonrió y lo invito a entrar a la nave.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

Un tornado atravesó un edificio derrumbándolo por completo y a su paso se podían ver arboles y autos derribados. El causante no era otro que Sr. Twister.

-Ciertamente esto obtendrá la atención deseada- dijo Twister en vos alta.

-Obtuviste la nuestra. Completa y solo para ti- dijo Wally corriendo hacia el androide y golpeando su pecho. Kaldur entonces salto en el aire para atacar desde el frente pero Twister lo intercepto tomándolo por la pierna y después de un giro lo arrojo contra el velocista, quien voló por el aire aterrizo frente a Twister.

-Inmaterial e insuficiente; eres una distracción que ya no puedo tolerar- dijo el androide.

Superboy salto al aire con la intención de aterrizar sobre Twister pero este último se hizo a un lado y con una ráfaga de viento arrojo al chico kryptoniando a un árbol.

Hasta ahora la pelea era unilateral con el androide propinando todos los golpes importantes y con los héroes siendo arrojados una y otra vez destruyendo casas, botes, arboles y autos. La mayoría de los restos fueron usados como proyectiles con poco éxito ya que el poder del viento constituía una defensa impresionante.

Mientras el atlante y el kryptoniano continuaban la batalla Wally y Robin se habían refugiado en un punto estratégico detrás de un bote que había sido arrojado fuera del agua. El chico maravilla luego saco su cinturón de herramientas y se lo echo sobre el hombro y el pecho.

-¿Trajiste tu cinturón de herramientas?- pregunto Wally alternando su vista entre su amigo y la pelea.

-Fue lo primero que Batman me enseño, nunca salgo de casa sin el- le respondió Robin.

-Sí, justo después de nunca ir al baño sin el- ser rio el velocista.

-Warlock llego- dijo Robin viendo a su amigo de pelo blanco –Ya se estaba tardando-

-Parece que sigues de pie hombre de hojalata- dijo el hechicero –Figurativamente hablando, por supuesto- se burlo de su falta de extremidades mientras Megan ejecutaba su plan.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia- respondió el androide enviando un tornado en su dirección pero el peliblanco se teletransporto frente a su enemigo y le dio una rápida sucesión de patadas que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. No contento con eso Warlock creó un cristal puntiagudo en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos y con algunos rápidos movimientos los disparo directo a su oponente.

-¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burlo Twister deteniendo todos los proyectiles con una ráfaga de viento. Por supuesto esto es solo una trampa porque mientras el villano se concentraba en los proyectiles no noto que la sombra de Warlock se extendía serpenteando por el suelo hasta estar justo debajo de él.

-No, pero aquí hay una pequeña demostración- exclamo Warlock enviando un montón de zarcillos de sombra que se enredaron en el androide y tiraron de él enterrándolo en el suelo. Aunque en el último momento se las arreglo para lanzarle un rayo al peliblanco que le dio en el centro del pecho y lo lanzo varios metros atrás.

-¡Todos despejen el área!- grito un policía mientras trataba de alejar a todos de los tornados que rasgaban el área. Mientras los civiles corrían por sus vidas, Red Tornado voló por encima al campo de batalla.

-Retírense muchachos- dijo el héroe robótico aterrizando frente a los héroes de cara al villano que se levantaba en el aire otra vez –Esperaba que pudieran manejar esto, pero claramente me equivoque-

-¡Pero tenemos un plan ahora!- le grito Robin mientras Warlock se unía a su lado ileso.

-El tema no está a debate- los otros bajaron la cabeza y se apartaron para que la lucha final pudiera comenzar.

La batalla comenzó con ambos androides lanzándose tornados. Estos eran esquivados o interceptados por otros tornados hasta que Twister pareció ganar la ventaja. Pero Red Tornado arrojo sus manos hacia adelante y uso otro tornado para lanzar rocas a Twister.

El androide enemigo se rio entre dientes y golpeo el suelo dejando que enormes cantidades de vapor bloquearan el ataque. Twister luego convoco un rayo y lo dirigió a Red Tornado que lo esquivo. Desgraciadamente el rayo impacto con un tanque de gas que exploto arrojo al héroe al suelo.

-Mantente abajo, androide- Twister dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Red Tornado y permitiendo que dispositivos en forma de cables se extendieran desde la punta de su dedos y se conectaran a la cabeza del héroe –La reprogramación no llevara mucho tiempo-

Pero de repente y para su sorpresa, la cabeza de Red Tornado cambio a la de Megan –Mas tiempo de lo que crees- dijo.

-No- murmuro Twister cuando Megan lo empujo hacia atrás con telequinesis enviándolo a un tornado creado por la velocidad de Wally que lo arroja hacia Superboy. El clon de Superman luego procede a golpear al androide varias veces causándole más daño y con un golpe final Twister fue empujado al mar. Allí lo esperaba Aqualad, sin camisa revelando sus tatuajes, el atlante nado hacia el aun gran velocidad con un hacha de metal. Luego carga el objeto metálico con electricidad causando una explosión que envía al Androide de regreso a la superficie con un solo brazo restante.

Una vez en el aire Warlock se teletransporta con una mano recubierta de cristales en forma de espada, corta el brazo restante de Twister y luego su cabeza. Los restos del androide fueron atacado por Robin quien aprovecho el momento para lanzar birdarangs explosivos.

El cuerpo del androide se abre mientras los héroes ser formaban frente a él, rodeándolo. Desde dentro lo operaba un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con un traje de batalla verde y blanco.

-Falta… llamo falta- les dice el hombre.

Cuando se acercan lo suficiente Megan levanta una gran roca y la suelta con fuerza directamente sobre el hombre. Aqualad trato de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde. La roca aplasta al hombre al instante. Todos, además de Megan y Warlock, están sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder.

-No sé cómo se hacen las cosas en Marte, pero en la tierra no ejecutamos a nuestros cautivos- le dice Robin enfadado.

-No te preocupes, no hay perdida- le dijo Warlock con las manos en sus bolsillo sin preocuparse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto?- le pregunto atónito Robin.

-Meh, no estás prestando la atención suficiente- le respondió sin inmutarse. El peliblanco ya sabía que no era humano e incluso si no lo supiera anteriormente Megan había dicho que no podía leer su mente.

-¿Creí que dijiste que confiabas en mi?- dijo Megan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levanto la roca revelando que el hombre era un maquina y ahora esta hecha pedasos.

-Es por eso que no podía leer su mente- se explico la marciana.

-Genial, recuerdo- dijo Wally agachándose y recogiendo uno de los ojos de la maquina.

-Debimos haber tenido más fe en ti- dijo Aqualad mientras ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Ella sonríe en agradecimiento.

-Sí, realmente "Rockeaste" en esta misión. Lo entendieron, Roca- se ríe Wally de su propio chiste.

-Eso fue muuuuuuy malo- le dijo Warlock arrastrando las palabras.

 **CUEVA:**

El equipo regreso a su base cargando con ellos a los restos del androide y le dejaron sobre una mesa mientras Red Tornado los acompañaba.

-Esta cosa iba por ti, fue diseñada para reprogramarte- le dijo Warlock en un costado bebiendo una soda de dieta que siempre llevaba en su inventario.

-¿Es por eso que no nos ayudaste?- le pregunto Megan.

-No, esa fue su batalla. No creo que sea mi papel resolver sus problemas por ustedes, ya que no deberían resolver mis problemas por mi- les dijo Red Tornado.

-Pero, si estas en peligro…- comenzó a decir Megan pero la interrumpieron.

-Consideren este asunto cerrado- Red Tornado se volvió para irse.

-Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman y Flash, habrían saltado a arreglar las cosas- comento Wally.

-Supongo que si vamos a tener una niñera, una maquina sin corazón es exactamente lo que necesitamos- señalo Robin encontrando las ventajas de tener a un cuidador que no los sobre proteja.

-Incorrecto- dijo Red Tornado volteando –Tengo un corazón; aleación de acero de carbono- gira su cabeza por un segundo –también tengo una excelente audición- se volvió y salido de la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

-Correcto, lo siento- respondió Robin –intentare esforzarme por se mas preciso-

-Y más respetuoso- agrega Aqualad.

-Bueno me alegra no tener una súper figura paterna que esté pendiente de mi cada minuto- comento Warlock saliendo de la habitación –Ya tengo 22 años por amor a los dioses-

-¡Espera! ¿Eso qué significa?- pregunto Wally conmocionado.

-¿Cómo que 22 años?- pregunto Robin. Warlock volteo mecánicamente la cabeza y vio que todos esperaban una explicación.

-Mierda- dijo el peliblanco sabiendo que la había cagado por hacerse el gracioso.

 **HAREM ABAJO.**

 **Probablemente no se esperaban nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que haya sido una grata sorpresa pongo el Harem abajo:**

 **Confirmadas:**

 **Zatanna**

 **Batgirl**

 **Supergirl**

 **?: Es una sorpresa…. Bueno no tanto.**

 **Candidatas:**

 **Artemis: me gusta la pareja que hace con KF asi que no es seguro.**

 **Chesire: ella es importante en el desarrollo del clon de Roy Harper (tienen hija y todo) pero ya veremos.**

 **Black Canary: Leyendo los capítulos anteriores me di cuenta que los escriba como si fueran cercanos.**

 **LES GUSTARIA ALGUNA VILLANA? CUAL?**


End file.
